Superstar
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine tiene la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños de ser actor, pero a Kurt no le va a gustar... ¿Decidirá conservar su relación o lanzarse a la mayor aventura de su vida? ¿Qué pasara con el apuesto rubio y heterosexual hombre que conocerá gracias a esa oportunidad?
1. CAPÍTULO 1: EL CASTING

**N/A:** Aquí llego con una nueva historia Blam... Es KurtHater, si no te va a interesar, no leas... Creo que no hay advertencias... Esta historia trata sobre la grabación de una serie, los personajes a los que interpretan serán nombrados como el nombre real de los actores, por ejemplo, el personaje de Blaine será Darren... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **SUPERSTAR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: EL CASTING**_

Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá del salón de su apartamento cuando Santana entró. Ellos compartían piso desde que el menor se mudara a Nueva York tras graduarse. El joven había intentado convivir con Kurt, el amor de su vida y sus dos amigas, Lopez y Rachel, pero las cosas no fueron bien, por lo que lo que Anderson decidió buscar otro lugar para vivir.

Encontró un lugar tan perfecto que la chica tardó dos minutos en decir que se mudaba con él. Era luminoso, estaba en Manhattan, tenía dos habitaciones separadas por paredes reales y no por cortinas, tenía un baño lo suficientemente grande para que ella y su compañero no tuvieran problemas de espacio con sus cosas y la cocina americana estaba conectada al salón que, aunque no era muy grande, tenía espacio suficiente para acoger a todos sus amigos que vivían en Nueva York.

La relación de Santana y Blaine había mejorado muchísimo durante esos años en los que habían estado compartiendo juntos. Tanto así que, para la latina, el chico que dormía en la habitación de al lado a la suya era la persona más importante en su vida. Además, se compenetraban muy bien y aportaban mucho al otro. Lopez ayudaba a su amigo a ser más espontáneo y sincero, mientras que Anderson la ayudaba a pensar antes de actuar y no ser tan cruel con sus comentarios en algunas ocasiones.

–¿Está todo bien, pequeño pony? –Ella preguntó al ver que su amigo no parecía muy feliz en ese momento. Sabía que tenía que ver con Kurt y quería saber qué había hecho ese mal novio.

–No va a venir a Los Angeles conmigo. –El joven estaba cabizbajo, por lo que no notó a su amiga sentándose junto a él.

–Odio repetirme, pero te lo dije. –Lopez le besó la mejilla. No era la primera vez que Hummel se negaba a hacer algo que quería hacer su novio, mientras que Blaine no podía negarse a nada que le pidiera su pareja. El castaño estaba siendo egoísta y ella, si era sincera, quería que terminaran la relación para que el moreno encontrase a alguien que realmente lo amara.

–¿Por qué no quiere venir a ver a mi hermano? Hacer algo de turismo, ir a la playa… Dice que deberíamos ahorrar ese dinero para ir a Paris… Que además deberíamos pensar en vivir juntos para ahorrar más para irnos más tiempo y que debería dejar de proponerle ir a Los Angeles que no hay nada allí que le pueda interesar salvo que consigamos ir a ver a alguna estrella de cine. No voy a gastar el dinero que me dan mis padres para unas vacaciones. Siempre tuve claro que lo haría para estudiar o para ir a ver a mi familia. Hace mucho que no veo a Cooper. –Anderson se quejó mirándola a los ojos, esperando que ella lo guiara.

–¿Has devuelto los billetes de avión? –Santana quiso saber.

–No. –Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

–¿Crees que tu hermano tendrá una habitación para mí? –Ella sonrió.

–No, pero no me importa dormir en el sofá cama si quieres venir conmigo. –De repente, Blaine estaba muy ilusionado.

–Mi agente me ha informado de que van a hacer un casting para una nueva serie adolescente. Están buscando muchos actores y seguro que encuentras uno en el que puedas encajar. –La latina le guiñó un ojo.

–San… No sé si…

–Quieto ahí, Hobbit. Quieres ser actor, ¿no? Sé que descartas Los Angeles por Kurt, pero… ¿Realmente crees que si a él le surgiera una oportunidad no la aprovecharía? Incluso te obligaría a abandonar tus sueños para que fueras con él. Sé egoísta, aunque sea una vez. Sabes que no abandonarías tus estudios porque NYADA, al ser una academia artística, respeta que os toméis tiempo libre para aprovechar las oportunidades que tengáis. Además, sabiendo como funcionan estas cosas, lo más probable es que termine el curso antes de que se grabe el segundo capítulo. Se grabará el piloto para vender la serie, pero tardaremos semanas o meses en grabar más. –La joven intentó convencerlo.

–Vale, iré al casting.

Blaine no estaba muy convencido, pero no iba a decir nada. Las probabilidades de que fuera elegido eran mínimas, por lo que confiaba en que no tendría que cambiar de residencia.

* * *

Cooper acompañó a Santana y Blaine al casting. Deseaba que los dos fueran elegidos para participar en esa serie porque los quería en Los Angeles, al menos a su hermano. La relación entre ellos estaba mejor que nunca y quería tenerlo cerca. El único punto de conflicto entre ellos era Kurt. Al mayor no le gustaba ver lo mal que trataba Hummel a la persona que supuestamente más amaba. Sin embargo, no le decía a su hermano que lo dejara, tenía que ser el que se diera cuenta.

Blaine entró en una sala y se encontró con cinco personas que lo observaban con curiosidad. Sabía que eran los creadores de la serie, por lo que esperaba agradarles.

–Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, tengo veintidós años y estudio artes escénicas en NYADA.

Después de presentarse, leyó las líneas que le habían pedido y se despidió después de recibir la aprobación de las personas que iban a elegir a los actores que interpretarían a los personajes de las series.

Santana todavía no había podido entrar, por lo que fueron a una cafetería cercana a esperarla. Los dos hermanos tomaban café cuando Blaine lo vio por primera vez. Era alto, rubio y de su camiseta de manga corta asomaban unos brazos musculosos. Era muy atractivo, el típico hombre que atrae la mirada de todas las personas a las que les atraen los hombres…

–¿Te gusta? Si te vienes a vivir aquí, podrás conocer a muchos chicos así. –El mayor sonrió.

–No quiero conocer a chicos así… Coop… –El joven suspiró. –Sólo si me cogen en el casting vendré a vivir aquí. No te hagas ilusiones, no hay muchas posibilidades.

–Pero las hay y me voy a aferrar a ellas.

* * *

Blaine y Santana pasaron una semana fantástica en Los Angeles. Habían tomado el sol, habían visitado todos los lugares turísticos, habían salido a un local de moda de la ciudad… Pero tenían que volver a Nueva York. No habían recibido la llamada de los productores de la serie, por lo que no esperaban que fueran a trabajar ahí.

Kurt no estaba muy contento porque creía que Anderson no debería haber ido al casting. No entendía que tomara una decisión tan importante sin tener en cuenta su opinión, pero por una vez Anderson no le dio importancia. Él no sabía a qué casting se presentaba su novio, hacía tiempo que se habían dado cuenta de que era mejor para su relación. Los celos profesionales habían conseguido que no hablaran de esas cosas. Hummel no soportaba el éxito que tenía su pareja. Estaba un curso por debajo de él en NYADA, pero todos hablaban de él porque creían que sería uno de los que llegaría a triunfar.

Blaine había participado en el Winter Showcase durante su primer año y, por supuesto, había ganado. Había sido Romeo, Aladdin y Hedwig en las representaciones que NYADA había preparado para los tres veranos que llevaba en Nueva York. Además, le habían vuelto a invitar al Winter Showcase los tres cursos siguientes, pero sin participar en la competición. Según la propia Carmen Tibideaux, lo había invitado sólo por el placer de escuchar su voz. Era el niño mimado de Cassandra July y varios compañeros que estudiaban dirección le habían propuesto participar en sus proyectos finales y había hecho muchos. Además, ya había debutado en Broadway como parte del coro en un musical. Alguna noche había tenido un papel secundario puesto que un actor no había acudido a trabajar.

Todos esos éxitos hacían que Kurt sintiera celos porque él debería ser el que hiciera todas esas cosas, pero no apreciaban su talento. Aun así, no se rendía, quería triunfar y cumplir sus sueños. Había conseguido terminar sus estudios, pero no había conseguido ninguna oportunidad, por lo que seguía trabajando en vogue. com.

Anderson llegó a casa después de su séptima discusión con Hummel por culpa de su viaje a Los Angeles y el casting. Vio a Santana esperándolo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó. Cuando se separó, iba a hablar, pero el teléfono móvil de Blaine sonó. Ella sonrió aún más, sospechando quién llamaba.

–¿Diga?

–¿Blaine Anderson?

–Sí, soy yo.

–Soy Susan Black, productora de Teenage Dream. Creemos que encajas perfectamente en un papel y nos gustaría reunirnos con todos los actores para comprobar que hay química entre vosotros. ¿Podrías venir a los estudios el lunes a las diez de la mañana?


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: TOMAR DECISIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: TOMAR DECISIONES**_

Blaine terminó la conversación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Santana lo miraba también muy contenta y lo abrazó sin esperar a que dijera nada.

–A mí también me han llamado… ¡Nos vamos a Los Angeles! –Ella exclamó y su amigo le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla. Ella fingió que le molestaba y se apartó, pasándose la mano por la mejilla como si se estuviera limpiando.

–Pero todo es tan rápido. –El chico estaba alucinando.

–Tranquilo, no estás solo. –Lopez sonrió.

–No es algo que yo había planificado, pero me ilusiona tanto… Además, me han dicho que interpretaré a un personaje gay… No te puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que soy… –Él confesó.

–Siento estropearte la felicidad, pero te queda lo más difícil. –Santana comentó con seriedad.

–¿El qué? –Blaine frunció el ceño.

–Decírselo a Kurt.

* * *

Blaine entró en el apartamento de Kurt sabiendo que las noticias que traía no eran buenas. Su novio no iba a ser muy feliz al enterarse de las noticias, aunque él estaba muy ilusionado. Había ido a NYADA para informarse de sus opciones. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era grabar el piloto, que probablemente sería lo que podría impedir su graduación. Estaría exento de acudir a sus clases esos días, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse siempre que pudiera presentarse a los exámenes finales. De no ser así, buscarían una alternativa para el verano. Con lo poco que le quedaba y todo lo que lo habían apoyado allí, era casi imposible que no se graduara.

Anderson estaba tan feliz sabiendo que tenía opciones de terminar sus estudios y que iba a estar con su hermano y con la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, sólo le faltaba algo para tenerlo todo y eso era que su pareja aceptara mudarse con él para buscar una oportunidad allí. Quería ser actor y apenas había trabajado en teatros, por lo que tal vez podría intentar algo en Hollywood o para televisión. Podía ser que un cambio fuera lo que necesitaba su carrera.

–¿Por qué estás tan contento? –Kurt preguntó algo preocupado. Normalmente, cuando su pareja estaba tan feliz, era por algo relacionado con el trabajo y eso significaba malas noticias para él. Odiaba todo el éxito de su pareja y lo último que quería escuchar era que le iban a renovar el contrato en la obra en la que trabajaba, que acababa en pocas semanas, para darle el papel que había tenido durante unos días por la enfermedad de un compañero o, peor aún, uno de protagonista.

–Tengo algo que contarte. ¡Me han llamado de la serie! ¡Voy a ser uno de los protagonistas de Teenage Dream! ¡Santana y yo vamos a Los Angeles a grabar el piloto! –Blaine lo abrazó, ignorando la expresión del otro, que mostraba su enfado.

–¿Vas a romper conmigo? –El castaño gritó, apartándose de su pareja bruscamente, terminando ese abrazo y eliminando esa sonrisa.

–Claro que no… Voy a ir un par de semanas a Los Angeles para rodar el piloto y hacer algunas cosas y luego volveré. –El moreno explicó. Estaba decepcionado por la reacción de su pareja.

–¿Y luego qué? Es una serie, tendrás que mudarte definitivamente si la serie acaba siendo elegida por algún canal de televisión. –Hummel se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá, mirando hacia la ventana para no ver a su pareja.

–No adelantemos acontecimientos, pero debes reconocer que es una gran oportunidad para mí. Si la serie acaba grabándose, podemos llevar nuestra relación a distancia durante el año de la primera temporada. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos, la primera vez fue cuando viniste a Nueva York para intentar ser feliz, dejándome a mí en Lima durante mi último curso de instituto y yo te animé a hacerlo porque era lo mejor para ti. Hace tres meses volviste de tu estancia en Worcester* para interpretar a Flounder en La Sirenita, un gran éxito para ti y yo te apoyé, aunque apenas nos vimos… Yo he sido comprensivo y ahora es tu turno de apoyarme. –El más joven intentó defender su punto.

–¿Y si la serie tiene éxito y dura varias temporadas? ¿Voy a tener que esperarte aquí? ¡Estás siendo un egoísta!

Hummel intentó a la desesperada. Con la suerte que tenía, seguro que la serie triunfaba y él acababa siendo algún actor de moda… Ya lo veía hasta ganando Oscars, Emmys y Tonys… Siempre había sido así, Anderson triunfaba y él miraba. Pero siempre había tenido algo y era que su novio lo quería complacer. Tal vez podía aprovecharse de eso.

–Kurt… También podrías venir conmigo. Los Angeles está lleno de oportunidades para actores y cantantes, puedes buscar una oportunidad allí ya que parece que Broadway se te está resistiendo un poco…

–¿Me estás llamando fracasado? –El castaño preguntó enfadado.

–Kurt, no estás trabajando en un escenario, por eso creo que deberías intentar…

–Te voy a dejar clara una cosa. Si vuelas a Los Angeles, nuestra relación ha acabado. Si realmente me amas, te vas a quedar aquí conmigo. Broadway es nuestro sueño y lo estás tirando por la borda por un estúpido capricho. Estoy seguro que esto es culpa de Santana y Cooper, que siempre han querido que me dejes, intentan sabotearnos. Por eso te han metido esas ideas en la cabeza. –Intentó cambiar un poco la táctica, por lo que se acercó a él. –Ya sabes que te amo y los dos tenemos que esforzarnos para que nuestra relación funcione.

–Sí, Kurt… ¡Los dos! Hasta ahora soy yo el que siempre ha cedido, te pido que esta vez cedas tú. –Puede que Anderson se presentara al casting por acompañar a Santana, pero le ilusionaba tener esa oportunidad…

–Si vas, tirarás por la borda casi seis años de relación. –El castaño dijo con firmeza.

–No soy yo el que está terminando esta relación. Si cambias de opinión, te esperaré hasta que vaya definitivamente a Los Angeles para rodar la primera temporada. Después ya no te garantizo que esté disponible.

Blaine no dijo nada más, simplemente salió del apartamento de su amado. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer todavía. Iba a preparar las maletas para esa semana, además de que tenía que empezar a pensar en la mudanza y en dejar todos sus asuntos allí cerrados. Había concertado una cita con el manager de Santana. Él todavía no tenía alguien que le llevara la carrera y en la agencia en la que él trabajaba había una persona que podía encargarse de ayudarlo. Necesitaba su apoyo con los contratos y para conseguirle más oportunidades. Tanto si Kurt iba como si no, pensaba sacar el máximo partido a su estancia en Los Angeles.

Tenía un sentimiento, una sensación de que ese era su destino, que todo iría bien y que conseguiría cumplir sus sueños. Siempre podía volver a hacer castings en Broadway, pero tal vez nunca se le presentaría una oportunidad así… Hasta en la obra que trabajaba entendían que no podía rechazar esa oferta y le habían deseado suerte. El único que no lo entendía era Hummel, pero por mucho que lo amara, no iba a renunciar. Era el momento de tomar decisiones pensando en él mismo y en lo que era mejor para su futuro.

* * *

 _*Worcester es una ciudad del estado de Massachusetts de unos 180.000 habitantes, a unos 280km de Nueva York (aproximadamente 3 horas en coche)._


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: PREPARACIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: PREPARACIÓN**_

Blaine estaba en Los Angeles. Era el día en el que iban a probar la química entre los actores y, si tenía suerte, empezarían con los ensayos y las fotos promocionales pronto. Su agente había viajado con él y estaba seguro de que velaría por sus intereses.

Cooper estaba encantado al pensar que había una probabilidad real de que su hermano se mudara a su ciudad. Seguro que podían encontrar un apartamento cercano al suyo y tomar Brunch todos los domingos, salir a los clubes de moda y acudir a eventos juntos.

Santana se sentía mejor al saber que su mejor amigo estaría a su lado en su primer rodaje importante. Hasta ese momento sólo había conseguido anuncios, por lo que también era su gran oportunidad. Y hacerlo junto a la persona que más quiere en el mundo, aunque no quiera reconocerlo en voz alta, era el mejor regalo para ella.

El único inconveniente de Blaine a todo lo que estaba pasando era la reacción de Kurt. Evidentemente, su relación había acabado. No podía creer que él tuviera que renunciar a una oportunidad para complacerlo. Él había sido paciente y había aceptado la distancia para que él consiguiera sus sueños. En ese momento, Hummel no estaba trabajando en un teatro y, aunque su trabajo en vogue. com le gustaba, él podría estar haciendo castings en Los Angeles y ser actor. Además, también había teatros y tal vez encontrara una oportunidad como la que había tenido en Worcester.

Santana y Blaine llegaron a una sala de reuniones desde la que probarían la química entre ellos. Para ello, tendrían que leer escenas del guion. Allí había mucha gente que no conocían, pero todos les saludaron con calidez para que se sintieran bienvenidos. Los ojos del moreno se fijaron en un hombre rubio, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no sabía dónde lo había visto.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, comenzaron las presentaciones. Uno a uno decían su nombre y el personaje al que interpretaban.

–Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson e interpreto a Darren.

–Yo soy Santana Lopez y mi personaje es Naya.

Siguieron en orden hasta que llegó el momento del hombre que había llamado la atención del joven.

–Mi nombre es Sam Evans… –El rubio se volvió para mirar a Blaine. –Y seré Chord, tu futura pareja.

Anderson no se lo podía creer. Le iba a tocar besar al actor más atractivo de toda la serie. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y notó la mirada de su mejor amiga. Normalmente no solía preocuparle, pero esa sonrisa maliciosa mostraba que estaba planeando algo y él sospechaba que no iba a ser muy bueno para él.

Después de leer algunas partes del guion, se comprobó que había algo de química entre los personajes, por lo que decidieron quedarse con los actores que habían elegido en un principio. Los actores firmaron sus contratos y los encargados de vestuario comenzaron a preparar las prendas que llevarían en el piloto. Ellos mientras tendrían que aprenderse sus papeles y, aunque al día siguiente tenían descanso para estudiar, el miércoles comenzaban con la lectura de guion.

Todo iba tan rápido que Anderson casi se sentía mareado. Estaba tan ilusionado que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

–Blaine, ¿te apetece ir a tomar un café? Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor para ser capaces de crear la química perfecta entre nuestros personajes. –Sam propuso. El moreno miró a Santana, que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–No te preocupes, iré a casa de tu hermano yo sola. –La chica intentó aparentar molestia, pero en el fondo estaba deseando marcharse para dejar a los dos actores a solas.

* * *

Sam y Blaine entraron a la cafetería. El moreno no supo si fue la luz, el lugar o que simplemente sintió un déjà vu, pero se dio cuenta de que había visto al otro en ese mismo local el día del casting. Era el hombre al que había estado observando cuando fue descubierto por Cooper. Debía reconocer que era muy atractivo y podía enamorarse de él.

–¿Qué vas a tomar? –El rubio quiso saber.

–Un Medium Drip. –Anderson sintió como su sonrisa aumentaba, pero no quiso disimular. El otro iba a pedir por los dos, un gesto muy caballeroso por su parte. Blaine sacó la cartera para pagar, pero Evans negó con la cabeza.

–Invito yo. –Sam se mostró firme.

–Sólo si la próxima vez invito yo. –El moreno dijo sin pensar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su frase implicaba que salieran a tomar otro café juntos.

–Me encantará.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llevaban tres horas hablando y disfrutando. Hacía rato que había terminado su segunda cerveza. Después de una hora en la cafetería, decidieron ir a tomar algo a una terraza para seguir conociéndose. Todo era perfecto, compartían muchos gustos y se divertían juntos.

Los dos estaban muy convencidos de que serían capaces de interpretar a dos enamorados y eso les encantaba. Sólo esperaban que la serie tuviera éxito para poder seguir trabajando juntos. De momento, iban a aprovechar al máximo esas dos semanas para preparar el piloto.

La conversación sólo se interrumpió cuando el móvil del rubio sonó. Fue como si los dos salieran de un trance y el más alto sacó el aparato. La sonrisa que puso al ver quién llamaba, hizo que el moreno se sintiera decepcionado, aunque no sabía por qué.

–Hola Quinnie, ¿has acabado ya?... –Evans quiso saber. –Genial, ¿quedamos en el italiano de siempre en media hora?... Vale, ahora te veo… Te amo…

Sam colgó el teléfono y miró a su compañero de trabajo, casi como disculpándose por la interrupción.

–¿Tu novia? –Anderson estaba triste, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

–Sí. Es modelo y tenía una sesión de fotos. Me tengo que ir, he quedado con ella para cenar… ¿Nos vemos pronto? –Parecía que el rubio realmente deseaba volver a verlo.

–Claro.

* * *

Blaine entró en el apartamento y vio a Cooper y Santana mirándolo con amplias sonrisas. Sabía que su amiga le había contado a su hermano que se había ido con su compañero de reparto.

–¿Y bien? –Ella preguntó.

–La verdad es que me decepcionas, Ardillita. Pensé que ahora estarías bailando la danza horizontal. –El mayor comentó, fingiendo indignación.

–¡No ha pasado nada y nada pasará! –No sabía por qué, pero estaba enfadado.

–¿Por qué no? Es guapo, atractivo, simpático… –La latina lo miró sorprendida.

–¡Porque tiene novia! Le ha llamado mientras estábamos hablando. Tenemos muchas cosas en común y estábamos pasándolo muy bien. Empezaba a pensar que podría tener una oportunidad con él cuando ella ha llamado y él se ha marchado. –Blaine se sentó junto a ellos y suspiró frustrado.

–No es el único hombre en la tierra. –Lopez lo intentó animar.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos esta noche a un club gay? Seguro que nos lo pasamos genial. –Cooper propuso.

–¡Eso! Ya va siendo hora de que conozca chicas de Los Angeles que me quieran hacer compañía. –Santana bromeó.

–¿Cenamos primero? –Blaine quiso saber.

–Claro, conozco un restaurante que tiene una comida japonesa impresionante. –El mayor sonrió ampliamente.

–Un plan perfecto.

Los tres se prepararon para disfrutar de una noche alocada. Para el mayor, fue su primera experiencia homosexual y, aunque la disfrutó, seguía prefiriendo las mujeres. Por su parte, los otros dos encontraron personas dispuestos a saciar sus necesidades esa noche, pero nada más. Blaine en parte se sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Kurt, pero llevaba días sin hablar con él y lo último que le había dicho era que si viajaba a Los Angeles su relación estaba terminada, por lo que no había nada que lo uniera al que ya debía considerar su ex.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: VUELTA A NUEVA YORK

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: VUELTA A NUEVA YORK**_

Blaine volvió a Nueva York después de rodar el piloto. Tenía que terminar el curso en NYADA para graduarse y después esperaría a que llegara el rodaje de la serie. Sin embargo, como no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, llamó al dueño de un bar en el que tocaban música en directo y en el que ya había trabajado. Como era de esperar, tenía que cubrir los peores horarios puesto que llevaba tiempo sin ir, pero los aceptó porque le vendría bien ese dinero para cuando se mudara a Los Angeles.

El primer día de clase tras el rodaje fue todo un caos. Sus compañeros querían saber lo que había hecho en la serie y él sabía que no podía contar mucho para mantener la expectación sobre Teenage Dream. Tampoco disfrutaba mucho de esas atenciones porque había gente con la que no tenía buena relación por culpa de la envidia que se acercó a él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Sin embargo, lo peor del día fue ver a Kurt. Al parecer, uno de sus amigos le había avisado que había llegado. A Blaine aun le dolía que le diera ese ultimátum. Él lo había apoyado en todas las decisiones profesionales que había hecho y esperaba lo mismo por su parte.

–¿Qué tal en Los Angeles? –El castaño preguntó altivo.

–Muy bien, grabar el capítulo ha sido maravilloso y estar con Cooper siempre es divertido. –El moreno respondió con sinceridad.

–Según tengo entendido, Santana no ha regresado.

–No, se ha quedado. Le ha gustado mucho la ciudad, por lo que me ha pedido que me encargue de todo aquí. Le mandaré las cosas por mensajería y, si la serie sigue adelante, me encargaré de cancelar el contrato con el arrendador antes de ir. –Anderson intentó sonreír, pero la expresión del otro no ayudaba mucho.

–Supongo que Hollywood es más de su estilo. A mí me gusta más la elegancia de Nueva York, es una ciudad especial. –Hummel se cruzó de brazos.

–A mí me gusta Los Angeles. Puedes ir a la playa, tomar el sol, hace más calor… No sé… –Blaine no iba a permitir que su ex le provocara dudas.

–Y la fama que te puede traer tu nuevo trabajo. Siempre has sido así, te gusta más ser la estrella. Y sí, en Broadway puedes ser famoso, pero nada comparado con el cine o la televisión. –Kurt intentó provocarlo.

–No es fama lo que busco. La serie es una gran oportunidad y quiero intentarlo. Voy a ser el protagonista…

–Como no. –El castaño lo interrumpió, pero el otro decidió ignorarlo.

–…de una serie cuyos personajes principales son gays. No sólo es una gran oportunidad para mí, es una oportunidad de ver en televisión nacional una serie de una pareja gay en un instituto. Tú y yo sabemos lo necesario que es que los adolescentes vean que la homosexualidad es algo normal y no una enfermedad contagiosa. Si eso puede ayudar a un solo adolescente a comprender lo que siente y a ser abiertamente él mismo, habrá merecido la pena.

–Sí, claro. Blaine el altruista… ¿De verdad quieres que me crea que lo haces para inspirar a los adolescentes? –Hummel lo miró con la ceja alzada.

–No me importa lo que creas. Soy yo el que toma las decisiones de lo que hacer con mi carrera. No tengo que darte explicaciones desde que decidiste que nuestra relación estaba terminada. –Anderson no iba a ceder.

–Eres muy hipócrita. En una relación, las decisiones las toman dos. –Kurt lo miró con odio. Su ex se preguntó cómo habían podido llegar hasta ese punto.

–Yo nunca te pediría que renunciaras a una oportunidad en tu carrera. Te animé a que vinieras a Nueva York porque era lo que debías hacer incluso si me mataba por dentro. Te animé a que fueras a actuar a otra ciudad para que pudieras mostrar tu talento. Nunca te he dicho que no hagas algo, sin embargo, tú si me lo has dicho. –Blaine explicó.

–Ninguna de mis oportunidades supone que pasemos separados tanto tiempo. –El castaño insistió.

–Tú ahora no estás trabajando en Broadway y ya ha pasado la época de castings. Podrías venir conmigo e ir a audiciones allí y volar aquí cuando tengas algún casting para teatro. No te pido que renuncies a tus sueños, pero te pido que no me obligues a mí a renunciar a los míos. –El moreno pidió, un último intento de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

–Lo siento, pero la única manera de demostrarme que me amas, es renunciando a la serie… Si es que acaba siendo producida, tal vez nunca llegue a ser emitida. –Hummel se volvió, sin darle opción a responder.

Anderson tenía claro que no renunciaría a la serie. Había muchas opciones para poder seguir con esa relación, pero a su ex no le interesaba. No iba a dejar de hacer algo que le podía ayudar a realizar sus sueños… Que tal vez no eran Broadway, al fin y al cabo. Era cierto que había disfrutado en esos escenarios, pero tal vez otras cosas le llenarían más. Hasta que no las probara, no estaba seguro de que le gustaban o no. No iba a cerrar su mente a una sola posibilidad, tenía veintidós años y mucho tiempo para mejorar y decidir en qué centraría su carrera profesional.

* * *

Blaine suspiró aliviado mientras bajaba del escenario. Acababa de dar el discurso de despedida en la ceremonia de graduación y recogido su diploma, por lo que corrió en busca de su familia. Además de celebrar que por fin tenía su título universitario, había una noticia que quería contarles.

Era feliz. Tal vez esa era la única forma de definir como se sentía. Tal vez le faltaba la presencia de Kurt y tenía el corazón roto, pero estaba tan convencido de que había tomado la decisión correcta que no dolía tanto. Ya había llorado lo suficiente y en su futuro sólo había oportunidades que pensaba aprovechar.

Cooper y sus padres lo abrazaron nada más llegar a su lado y se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos que estaban allí. Sonrió hacia Santana antes de abrazarla.

–Enhorabuena, Hobbit.

–¿Se lo has contado? –Él preguntó.

–No… Sé que tienen que oírlo de ti. Van a estar tan orgullosos… –Ella lo besó antes de separarse.

–He reservado mesa para cinco en un restaurante de comida tailandesa. –James explicó.

–Antes de ir… Tengo una noticia importante… ABC ha adquirido los derechos de Teenage Dream, vamos a rodar una temporada. Voy a salir en la televisión nacional.

Los gritos de emoción de Pam llamaron la atención de los asistentes, que los miraron sonriendo mientras ella abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido. Después fueron el padre y el hermano los que lo abrazaron.

Algún compañero de clase sospechaba cuál era el motivo, por lo que se acercaron a darle la enhorabuena y desearle mucha suerte. Alguno además bromeó para que le ayudara a conseguir un papel secundario, pero sabía que no hablaban en serio.

Esos eran los últimos días de Blaine en Nueva York, pero creía que no echaría de menos la ciudad de los rascacielos. Los Angeles parecía el lugar perfecto para comenzar su nueva vida.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: NUEVA VIDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No sé por qué la semana pasada y esta está habiendo problemas con mis actualizaciones (me daba error)... La cosa es que he actualizado, el capítulo está, pero no llega el aviso de la actualización y parece que no ha sido actualizado... Si no leísteis el capítulo, está disponible...

No es el capítulo más interesante, pero quería reflejar como estaba siendo el comienzo de la serie...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: NUEVA VIDA**_

Blaine comenzó su vida en Los Angeles realmente feliz. Santana y él buscaron un apartamento para los dos, más grande que el que tenían en Nueva York, pero podían permitírselo. Pronto encontró la rutina que le facilitaba disfrutar de su trabajo y de estar junto a su hermano y su mejor amiga. A veces extrañaba a Kurt, pero intentaba olvidarse de él.

Todos insistían en que encontrara a alguien para compartir su tiempo libre, pero él no quería saltar tan pronto a una relación después de tantos años con su ex. Sin embargo, sí había salido alguna noche y había conquistado a algún chico en alguno de los bares gays que frecuentaba, por lo que había podido disfrutar de sexo sin compromiso.

Sam y él eran amigos, pero el rubio pasaba mucho tiempo con su novia Quinn, por lo que no siempre estaba disponible. Tampoco le importaba, tenía que centrarse en su carrera y, si el amor llegaba a él, no le cerraría la puerta, pero tampoco iba a buscarlo desesperadamente.

En ese ambiente llegó el día del estreno oficial. Aunque el capítulo piloto ya se había emitido antes de firmar el contrato con ABC, se volvía a emitir para que todos los que no lo habían visto pudieran verlo, además de que también emitieron el segundo.

Los Anderson y los Lopez viajaron a Los Angeles para ver los dos capítulos con sus hijos. No podían estar más orgullosos del éxito de los chicos, por lo que quisieron compartir ese momento con ellos. Como ya sabían un poco la temática de la serie, no les sorprendió mucho ver que el personaje de Santana sentía algo por el de Blaine, pero que sería un amor no correspondido puesto que el personaje de chico era gay y sentía algo por un chico que supuestamente era heterosexual, el personaje de Sam.

Mientras veían la serie, los actores estaban en las redes sociales, intentando interactuar con las personas que la estaban viendo. Era una serie juvenil, por lo que querían que los jóvenes hablaran mientras la veían. Eso ayudó a que varios hashtags fueran Trending Topic en Twitter, a que algunas imágenes fueran muy compartidas en Facebook… Algo que emocionó a todos los actores.

Santana se divirtió mucho porque parecía que lo que más enloquecía a los seguidores de la serie era la posible relación entre Chord y Darren, algo que provocó muchas bromas de la latina, con la ayuda de Cooper y el sonrojo de Blaine y, para sorpresa de muchos, de Pam.

Cuando terminó el segundo capítulo, todos brindaron, felices del éxito que habían conseguido los dos más jóvenes.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una locura para todos los relacionados con la serie Teenage Dream. Las audiencias habían sido buenas y muchos adolescentes esperaban ansiosos los nuevos capítulos. Los programas de televisión comenzaban a pedir la presencia de alguno de los actores para hacer entrevistas y las revistas querían hacer reportajes fotográficos con ellos. Muchos eventos enviaban invitaciones para que ellos asistieran y los diseñadores ofrecían los mejores trajes y vestidos para que acudieran a fiestas o entrevistas.

Un grupo de actores, entre los que se encontraban Santana, Sam y Blaine, intentaban mantenerse unidos para apoyarse. Nadie mejor que ellos entendían por lo que estaban pasando los demás. Tenían más o menos la misma edad y era la primera vez que trabajaban en un proyecto de esas dimensiones, por lo que agradecían no estar solos en esa aventura.

Una tarde, Sam y Blaine salieron de rodaje pronto porque ya no tenían escenas para ese día, por lo que decidieron ir juntos a comer algo. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, notaron como varias personas miraban hacia ellos. No le dieron ninguna importancia, sabían que acaparaban miradas porque la gente los reconocía.

Ese día fue el primero en el que un paparazzi los fotografió juntos. No había ninguna imagen comprometida, ni siquiera se habían tocado, pero eso no importaba. Los rumores de que eran pareja en la vida real se extendieron rápidamente.

* * *

Conforme pasaban las semanas, los rumores de relación entre Blaine y Sam aumentaron, enfadando muchísimo a Quinn porque no le gustaba que la gente pensara que su novio era gay. Empezó a mostrarse posesiva y, siempre que podía, se unía a su pareja en las salidas que hacía, tanto públicas como personales, tanto solo como con el resto del elenco.

En contra de lo que pretendía, los fans de la serie comenzaron a odiarla porque la veían como un obstáculo entre Blaine y Sam. Pensaban que, sin ella, los dos actores podrían estar juntos. Teoría que aumentó en medio de una entrevista.

 _–Bueno Blaine, se rumorea que sales con Sam Evans, tu compañero de reparto… ¿Qué hay de cierto en los rumores? –La entrevistadora, una mujer de unos treinta años preguntó._

 _–No son ciertos, eso te lo aseguro. Todos habéis visto a Sam con Quinn, su novia. No entiendo por qué no pararon los rumores después de confirmarse oficialmente su relación. Sam es un gran amigo. Yo vivía en Nueva York antes de comenzar con el rodaje y, aunque tengo a mi hermano y a mi mejor amiga aquí, él ha sido un gran apoyo. No somos pareja. –Blaine sonrió de esa manera que conseguía enamorar a todo el mundo, intentaba agradar a la audiencia._

 _–Es una auténtica pena… ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? –Ella se interesó._

 _–No realmente. Hace poco acabé una relación larga y, de momento, me siento muy bien como estoy. No hay nadie especial en mi vida._

No importó que dijera que estaba soltero y que no había nadie con el que pudiera comenzar una relación, todos dieron por sentado que estaban juntos. Y, si eso no era suficiente, Evans alimentó los rumores en otra entrevista días más tarde.

 _–Dices que tienes novia… ¿Debemos asumir que eres heterosexual y que no hay nada entre Blaine y tú? –El entrevistador no era nada amable, intentaba presionar para obtener alguna exclusiva._

 _–Puedes asumir lo que quieras… Que sea verdad o no es otra cosa. –Sam intentó no responder directamente, se había propuesto no mentir._

 _–¿Cuál es la verdad? –El otro insistió y el actor decidió que debía decir la verdad, porque él mismo se lo merecía._

 _–Soy bisexual. Estoy saliendo con Quinn, que es mi novia desde hace unos años… Blaine y yo somos sólo amigos._

Él no quería mentir, quería que el mundo viese la homosexualidad y la bisexualidad como lo que son, algo normal. Sin embargo, eso provocó que Fabray se enfadara porque sentía que su novio debería haber consultado con ella antes de confesarlo y que eso la dejaba en una posición comprometida. Si era bisexual, podría corresponder los sentimientos de Anderson si es que los tenía, por lo que la relación Blam, como la llamaban los fans, era factible. Sin embargo, a Sam no le molestaba nada de lo que dijeran, él era el que tomaba las decisiones de su vida.

Los seguidores de las series aumentaban con cada capítulo y la fama aumentaba entre sus actores. Todo cambiaba a una velocidad asombrosa y ellos se dejaban llevar, esperando que todo fuera bien. Confiaban en las personas que los rodeaban y el cariño de los fans era reconfortante. Sentían que era el comienzo de algo grande y estaban encantados de formar parte de eso.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LA VUELTA DE KURT

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: LA VUELTA DE KURT**_

Kurt estaba con todos sus compañeros de NYADA. Hacía más de un año que se habían graduado, pero no habían podido verse en el aniversario porque muchos estaban con giras de teatro o con grabaciones. Sin embargo, se había dado un momento de "tranquilidad" en el que muchos estaban en la ciudad y habían hecho un hueco en sus apretadas agendas para reunirse.

El joven de Ohio se sentía frustrado porque todos tenían muchas cosas que contar de cosas que habían hecho durante ese tiempo. Series de televisión, teatro, conciertos, películas… Todos empezaban a llenar sus currículum* con diversas experiencias como actores, cantantes o bailarines. Era cierto que nadie había llegado muy lejos, pero habían hecho muchos pequeños papeles o pequeñas intervenciones.

Sin embargo, él no había conseguido casi nada. Unos meses actuando en un teatro de una ciudad pequeña con un personaje secundario que ni siquiera cantaba una canción. Ese era todo su "éxito".

Después de escuchar a todos y contar lo que él había hecho, los demás se quedaron mirándolo extrañados.

–¿Qué haces en Nueva York? Podrías trabajar en Vogue. com desde Los Angeles, analizando los looks de las celebrities desde allí y podrías buscar oportunidades allí. Blaine ahora tiene contactos, es uno de los actores de moda. Él podría ayudarte a conseguir contratos o, en el peor de los casos, seguirías como aquí, pero en una ciudad con sol, calor y playa. –Betty preguntó.

–A mí me gusta Nueva York. –Él explicó.

–¿Y estás separado de tu novio? –Blair lo miró extrañado. –Sólo porque te gusta una ciudad no puedes renunciar al amor y a una oportunidad como esa.

–Además, Carmen Tibideaux ya te dijo que tenías una voz muy peculiar para poder hacer un papel protagonista en Broadway y te recomendó que redirigieras tu carrera hacia otras alternativas. No entiendo por qué no intentas algo diferente, como ser cantante o actor. Podrías encontrar más oportunidades. –Jake añadió.

–Ser "novio de" puede ser muy útil, sobre todo si es con alguien tan famoso como Blaine… Además, ahora que ya ha negado que está con Sam Evans, los fans pronto aceptarán que tiene que ser feliz… Podréis ser la pareja gay de moda. –Matt terminó la explicación.

–No había pensado en eso… –Hummel se puso a pensar en las posibilidades que le podía proporcionar reconciliarse con su ex.

–Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pero ten cuidado. Esta vez todo va a ser diferente. Hasta ahora Blaine hacía todo lo que querías porque te amaba y lo tenías comiendo de tu mano. A partir de ahora es él quien tiene el poder. Si te deja, te quedas con nada. Tendrás que ser más sumiso, mejor novio. Piensa que ya no podrás negarle cosas para evitar que se canse de ti antes de que hagas un nombre por ti mismo. En Los Angeles hay muchos hombres y, si lo presionas, si te muestras celoso o posesivo o si le obligas a que haga algo, puede que consigas el efecto contrario. –Betty explicó, quería apoyar a su amigo para que consiguiera ser feliz. Los demás asentían a sus palabras porque las encontraban razonables. Podía parecer algo frío, pero ellos harían cualquier cosa por triunfar y sabían que su amigo era igual.

–Voy a seguir vuestro consejo, creo que tenéis razón…

* * *

Blaine llegaba cansado a la calle donde vivía, junto a Santana. El día de rodaje había sido especialmente duro y lo único que deseaba era cenar y meterse en la cama. Sabía que su amiga estaba igual, por lo que no creía que le importara el plan. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando llegaron y se encontraron a Kurt caminando por la calle. La latina miró al otro, sabiendo que no iba a ser un encuentro amable, antes de alejarse para dejarlos hablar a solas.

–¿Cómo nos has encontrado? –El moreno preguntó, estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Su ex no había mantenido contacto con él y no sabía dónde vivía. Si era tan fácil saber donde residía, los fans podrían acosarlo y sería peligroso.

–La verdad es que sabía el barrio, pero no el edificio exacto. Llevo un rato dando vueltas con la esperanza de verte… Quiero hablar contigo. –El castaño comentó con falsa modestia.

–No sé qué querrás hablar conmigo, me dejaste claro que si venía a Los Angeles nuestra relación ha acabado. –El actor comentó.

–He hablado con Isabelle para trasladarme a las oficinas que tienen aquí. Me he dado cuenta de que te echo de menos.

–No puedes venir ahora y decirme eso. –El más joven no se creía lo que le acababa de decir.

–Lo sé, sé que te he hecho daño y asumiré las consecuencias de mi error. Quiero que me des otra oportunidad. –A Hummel no le gustaba suplicar, pero no quería rendirse.

–¿Cuántas llevamos? No sé si es lo que quiero en este momento…

–Déjame mostrarte todo lo que te amo. Quiero que lo volvamos a intentar una última vez. Si no sale bien te prometo que saldré de tu vida para siempre, pero no quiero que nuestra relación termine sólo porque no fui capaz de entender que tenías una gran oportunidad y tenías que aprovecharla. –Kurt intentó convencerlo.

–No es el mejor sitio para hablar de esto. Será mejor que subamos. –Anderson indicó el camino hacia el apartamento y los dos subieron. El apartamento era más grande que el que habían tenido en Nueva York. De la entrada pasaron al salón. Como tenían cocina americana, pudieron ver a Santana preparándose la cena. Ninguno dijo nada, pero los dos notaron que no le agradaba que el castaño estuviera ahí.

–Ha sido un día muy largo, por lo que me llevo mi sándwich a la habitación. Por favor, Blaine, necesitas descansar, no estés hasta muy tarde… Y no hagas ninguna locura. –Ella pidió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones y el baño.

–Este salón es casi tan grande como vuestro anterior apartamento, incluso si no tienes en cuenta la parte de la cocina. –El mayor estaba sorprendido.

–Santana y yo estamos ganando más dinero, por lo que podemos permitírnoslo. Nos encantó porque las dos habitaciones tienen vestidor y hay dos baños. De esa manera no vamos a discutir por quién entra primero por las mañanas. –El moreno explicó, aunque sabía que no le debía esa explicación a su ex.

–Hay sitio suficiente para uno más. –No era una pregunta, Hummel quería vivir ahí y, más que antes, sabía que tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir volver con su antiguo amor.

–No vas a vivir aquí, eso lo tengo más que claro. –El actor lo interrumpió.

–Blaine…

–No. Si quieres volver a intentarlo, puede que te dé una última oportunidad, pero será bajo mis condiciones. No vas a venir a vivir aquí, esa oportunidad la perdiste cuando te lo propuse la primera vez. Tendrás que buscar un apartamento para ti. Además, no voy a ser yo el que sacrifique todo por esta relación. Lo he hecho muchas veces y tú no has sido capaz de hacerlo ni una vez… Y no te pido que lo hagas, pero tampoco me pidas que lo haga yo. –Anderson lo miró serio.

–¿Eso significa que volvemos? –Kurt lo miró esperanzado.

–Es la última oportunidad, si no somos capaces de ser felices juntos, no habrá más oportunidades. –El moreno afirmó.

El castaño se acercó y lo besó, rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos. Tardó poco en sentir que el otro correspondía el beso y se sintió aliviado. Había conseguido volver a la vida del actor, y pronto podría beneficiarse de lo que eso conllevaba.

* * *

*Intento no tener muchos fallos ortográficos o gramaticales (algo casi imposible porque no soy muy buena) y por eso cuando fui a poner el plural de currículum, busqué en Internet y me encontré con varias opciones y todas contradictorias. En el foro de Wordreference, una persona supuestamente citaba a la RAE, aunque no he podido verificar esa información, diciendo que el plural de currículum es currículum (no currículums o currícula). Desconozco si es cierto o no, pero es lo más "fiable" que he podido encontrar.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: SER EL NOVIO DE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Llevo unas semanas un poco ocupada y no he podido actualizar el miércoles, como era habitual... Si no os importa, a partir de ahora actualizaré los viernes esta historia. Me esperan dos o tres semanas un poco caóticas en el trabajo, por lo que si sufro algún retraso más, ya sabéis por qué es...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: SER EL "NOVIO DE"**_

Santana se enfadó tanto con Blaine cuando se enteró de que había vuelto con Kurt, que hizo las maletas para ser la nueva compañera de piso de Cooper. No quería ser testigo de como su mejor amigo arruinaba su vida volviendo a una relación tóxica en la que siempre salía perdiendo.

Hummel buscó un pequeño apartamento para vivir porque, a pesar de que su novio ya no tenía compañera de piso, no quiso que se mudara con él. Odiaba el lugar, pero era el único que se podía permitir. No entendía por qué, si su pareja vivía en una de las mejores zonas y tenía un apartamento enorme con vestidor en la habitación, tenía que vivir en un lugar pequeño, alejado de todo.

A pesar de todo, esa noche sonrió mientras llamaba al timbre de la casa de su pareja. Iban a ir a una fiesta en la que habría varios actores, directores, productores y famosos. Era una oportunidad para poder hacer pública su relación y conocer a personas influyentes que podrían darle una oportunidad en la Industria.

Cuando Blaine abrió la puerta, el otro se quedó sin respiración. Ya estaba casi listo con su traje exclusivo de color vino y los zapatos y la camisa negros. Le habían arreglado el pelo de manera que sus rizos quedaban libres y había decidido llevar gafas en vez de las lentillas. A pesar de ser un look similar al que solía llevar antes, era tan diferente que parecía aún más atractivo si eso era posible.

–Han traído un traje para ti también. Mi equipo cree que, aunque no es necesario que vayamos conjuntados, tenemos que tener un aspecto adecuado cuando nos fotografíen juntos. Sé que te gusta elegir tu ropa, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres venir a fiestas o galas conmigo. –El moreno explicó antes de dejarlo entrar.

–Supongo que no tengo alternativa. –El castaño fingió resignación cuando estaba encantado. No sólo iba a ir a una fiesta llena de glamour y gente famosa, iba a ir vestido con ropa de diseñador y acompañado de uno de los invitados especiales.

Dejó que los estilistas lo ayudaran a vestirse y peinarse, sintiéndose como si fuera él la estrella del evento al que iba a acudir. Él había nacido para eso y, si no podía conseguirlo por sí mismo, al menos lo tendría por ser pareja de Anderson.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron del apartamento. Había una elegante limusina esperándolos para llevarlos a uno de los locales de moda, donde se realizaba la fiesta. Cuando salieron del vehículo, los flashes aumentaron para poder fotografiarlos. Posaron para los reporteros con una sonrisa. Kurt sabía que tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención, por lo que se acercó a Blaine y besó su mejilla. Los periodistas se volvieron locos y el número de flash aumentaron.

La pareja entró en el local y el moreno agarró la mano del otro y lo dirigió directamente al baño. Cerró la puerta y comprobó que no había nadie allí. El castaño malinterpretó lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió complacido, pensando que tendrían algo de diversión esa noche.

–¿A qué ha venido eso? –El más joven preguntó molesto.

–¿A qué te refieres? –El mayor quiso saber.

–¡Al beso! Kurt, quiero llevar mi vida privada de la manera más discreta posible y eso no encaja con lo que acabas de hacer. No voy a pasear mi relación contigo frente a todos los paparazzi de Hollywood. –El actor comentó.

–¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –Su pareja preguntó algo ofendido.

–No es eso, Kurt. El problema es que no quiero que mi vida se convierta en un circo. Vendrás conmigo a las fiestas y, si quieres, posarás conmigo, pero no vamos a tener muchas muestras de cariño frente a ellos porque no quiero estar en las portadas por cosas que no sean mi profesión. No quiero ser famoso, quiero ser actor. –Anderson explicó.

–¿No quieres beneficiarte de la fama? Hay muchas cosas positivas que puedes obtener si… –Hummel intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

–Eso es algo que te gusta a ti, pero no a mí. A mí me gusta mi profesión, no la fama o el dinero que viene con ella. Espero que lo comprendas, porque no voy a aceptar que me obligues a exponer nuestra relación o a ser famoso antes que actor. –Blaine abrió la puerta y le indicó a su novio con un gesto que saliera, que esa conversación había acabado.

El castaño salió algo indignado, eso no ayudaba a su objetivo. Tenía que estar en el foco de los fotógrafos, tenían que mostrar interés por ellos. Necesitaba ser famoso para tener esa oportunidad de triunfar y eclipsar a su pareja. Esa inesperada intención de mantener su relación de manera discreta no le beneficiaba, por lo que necesitaba encontrar la manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Llevaban media hora en la fiesta y a Kurt no se le había pasado el enfado. Sin embargo, se acercó a ellos Sam Evans. Él deseaba conocer al hombre que trabajaba con su pareja y que iba a besarlo.

–¡Blaine! Quiero presentarte a Quinn, mi novia. –El rubio señaló a la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba.

–Es un placer conocerte. –El moreno sonrió y estrechó su mano. –Quiero presentaros a Kurt, mi novio.

–¿Tu novio? Creía que eras soltero. –El más alto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Habíamos decidido dejarlo por la distancia, pero Vogue. com me trasladó a Los Angeles y decidí tomar la oportunidad, así podíamos volver a estar juntos. –Hummel intervino, deseoso de ser el centro de atención.

–Eso me parece muy maduro por vuestra parte. –Ella sonrió mientras los miraba.

–No sé… Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, no habría terminado la relación. Habría luchado y habría intentado estar juntos. –Sam la miró perplejo.

–Eso no es realista, es imposible mantener una relación a distancia. –Fabray comentó.

–Si uno de los dos piensa como tú, seguro. Pero si los dos están dispuestos, pueden hacerla funcionar. –Evans insistió.

–El amor no es suficiente. Si quieres que una relación funcione, tienes que trabajar para ello. –Kurt añadió. –Nuestra relación se rompió cuando Blaine dejó de luchar… Pero yo no me he rendido y he decidido dejar mi vida en Nueva York por él.

–Eso ha sido muy ingenuo por tu parte. –Quinn se sorprendió. –¿Qué harás si no salen bien las cosas?

–Van a salir bien, Blaine y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Verdad?

Anderson lo miró sin saber qué decir. Sentía como si estuviera en un universo paralelo porque parecía que él no había hecho nada por salvar su relación cuando había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacer feliz al hombre que estaba a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que Sam lo miraba decepcionado, como si algo de lo que se había hablado le hubiera hecho sentirse así. No entendía el qué, pero sabía que no debía molestarle tanto lo que pensara de él.

Quinn y Kurt congeniaron rápidamente, tal vez porque eran muy parecidos en opiniones y comportamiento. Sam y Blaine decidieron mantener una conversación mientras los otros hablaban de moda. Una conversación que permitió que sus parejas vieran por primera vez como interactuaban y saltaran todas las alarmas de lo que posiblemente sentían el uno por el otro.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: LOS FANS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: LOS FANS**_

Kurt encendió el ordenador portátil deseoso de leer comentarios sobre su aparición junto a Blaine en la fiesta la noche anterior. Había recibido muchos mensajes de personas que los conocían, felicitándolos por su reconciliación y por el éxito. Sin embargo, quería comprobar que se habían convertido en la pareja de moda.

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en una página web de noticias sobre famosos. No le costó mucho encontrar las fotografías del evento al que habían acudido y lo abrió. Se molestó porque ellos no eran la noticia principal, se centraban más en la presencia de una cantante famosa.

Su decepción aumentó cuando llegó a las fotos del reparto de Teenage Dream. Hablaban de la presencia de los actores y salían fotos de todos, pero a la hora de hablar de Blaine, mencionaban que había acudido con su novio. Lo malo ya no era sólo que no mencionaban su nombre, si no también que lo consideraban el malo de la historia.

 _"Blaine Anderson acudió con el que podría ser de nuevo su pareja. El atractivo actor de Teenage Dream mantiene una relación con su amor de instituto, que ha salido y entrado en su vida tantas veces en los últimos años que han perdido la cuenta del número de reconciliaciones que han vivido._

 _Fuentes cercanas nos comentan que incluso estuvo a punto de conseguir que rechazara el papel de la serie para quedarse en Nueva York con él, algo que, al parecer, no sería la primera vez. Un antiguo compañero de instituto, que trabaja para nosotros, nos confirmó que Blaine estuvo a punto de renunciar al papel protagonista del musical que estaban preparando para que pudiera ser para su pareja._

 _Nuestra investigación nos confirma que la pareja de Anderson, de la que no daremos nombre, es actor y, después de fracasar en Nueva York, ha venido a Los Angeles para intentar triunfar de mano de la única persona que cree en su talento, Blaine."_

Ese artículo lo enfadó… ¿Quién podría ser ese informador que había contado todas las cosas malas de su relación? ¿Por qué se habían tomado tan mal que estuvieran juntos? ¿Qué gana esa persona con desprestigiarlo?

Decidió leer los comentarios de la noticia y su humor no mejoró. Los fans de la serie estaban muy decepcionados por esas imágenes. Los había que creían que su relación era mentira y que todo era para desviar la atención de la supuesta relación entre Blaine y Sam. Otros los veían como el obstáculo que había para que Blam (como los llamaban) fueran real.

Intentó buscar otras páginas, pero su decepción fue que todas opinaban cosas similares. El único piropo que recibió fue por su estilismo, algo que ni siquiera había elegido él. Suspiró frustrado cuando acabó de leer todo lo que había encontrado y decidió ir a casa de Blaine.

El moreno abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar. Kurt se dio cuenta de que hacía poco que se había levantado. No llevaba nada que cubriera su torso, sus rizos estaban descontrolados y se notaba la sombra que se producía al comenzar a salirle la barba.

–¿Qué haces todavía en la cama? –El castaño entró de mal humor.

–Esta noche rodamos un exterior y probablemente nos den las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana. Quería descansar para no estar durmiéndome por las esquinas. –El actor comentó mientras cerraba la puerta.

–Excusas… ¿Ibas a dejarme solo todo el día? –El enfado del trabajador de vogue. com aumentó y se sentó en el sofá.

–Tengo que trabajar, Kurt… Algo que, por otro lado, te beneficia porque sin ese trabajo tú no acudirías a las fiestas… –Anderson se sentó en el sillón, no quería estar cerca de su pareja en ese momento.

–¡Me mudé aquí para estar contigo! –Hummel estaba frustrado, parecía que nada le salía bien.

–Kurt… Yo tengo un trabajo que me apasiona y tengo unas responsabilidades… Sal, conoce gente, haz amigos… Yo no puedo estar las 24 horas del día contigo y tampoco es sano para nuestra relación. –Blaine suavizó el tono.

–Si al menos viviéramos juntos… –El castaño propuso. Era algo que llevaba tiempo intentando conseguir.

–La última vez que vivimos juntos fue un fracaso tremendo. Nuestra relación ahora está muy dañada por lo que pasó cuando vine aquí. Decidí darte una oportunidad, pero no quiero que volvamos a las viejas manías que han roto nuestra relación tantas veces. Es nuestra última oportunidad y quiero que salga todo bien. Por eso no quiero apresurar las cosas. –El moreno comentó, deseando que su pareja lo entendiera.

–Tengo la sensación de que últimamente lo único que hacemos es discutir. –Hummel bajó la mirada y el otro se acercó y lo agarró con suavidad de las manos.

–Las cosas aquí son diferentes y tenemos que ajustarnos a todos los cambios. Con un poco de paciencia podremos superar este momento complicado. –Anderson se acercó y lo besó. –Si me das media hora, me preparo y salimos a comer algo. ¿Te parece?

–Claro.

Blaine fue a vestirse y Kurt sacó el teléfono móvil para seguir leyendo comentarios sobre su aparición la noche anterior. Cuando el moreno estuvo preparado, se acercó al sofá y vio lo que su pareja estaba buscando.

–No deberías darle tanta importancia. –El actor intentó sonreír.

–¿Por qué no? Me critican sin siquiera conocerme… –El castaño intentó defenderse, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

–Han notado que no me gustó que besaras mi mejilla.

–¿Por qué no te gustó? –El mayor quiso saber.

–Quiero que mi vida privada sea lo más privada posible. Ya fue demasiado que vinieras conmigo a la fiesta y posaras para los fotógrafos. No quiero que nadie influya en nuestra relación. Mi vida profesional y mi vida personal deberían ser dos cosas totalmente separadas. –Anderson comentó.

–Sé que ya me dijiste que no, pero… ¿Podrías ayudarme para poder tener yo una vida profesional que me apasione? –Hummel preguntó.

–No tengo tanta influencia. No puedo convencer a nadie de que te contrate… Pero podemos hablar con mi agente para que te busque castings, ya te lo dije. –Blaine propuso.

–No sé si estoy preparado para volver a hacer castings y ser rechazado… –Kurt se quejó. Ser pareja de un actor famoso tenía que tener algún beneficio y se negaba a tener que hacer las cosas como cualquier otro actor.

–En ese caso, olvídate de ser actor y céntrate en tu trabajo en el mundo de la moda. Es algo que te gusta y se te da bien. Puedes triunfar y ser un referente… Sólo tienes que elegir qué camino quieres llevar, si intentas ser actor, algo para lo que tienes que esforzarte, te apoyaré en lo que quieres. Si quieres dedicarte a la moda, estaré a tu lado. –El moreno lo volvió a besar.

–Tienes razón… Llamaré a tu agente a ver si me quiere ayudar. –El castaño cedió, con la esperanza de quem si la agente del otro le ayudaba, se aseguraría de conseguirle todas las oportunidades que creía que merecía.

–¿Vamos a comer algo? –Anderson propuso.

–Vamos.

Disfrutaron de una agradable comida, evitando temas sensibles. Además, un paparazzi hizo fotos de la pareja, para satisfacción de Hummel.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: LOS PROBLEMAS CON QUINN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: LOS PROBLEMAS CON QUINN**_

–Hola, cariño. –Sam saludó nada más llegar a casa. Había sido un día duro de trabajo porque había grabado una escena en las duchas, algo que había tardado en quedar bien porque debía quedar lo suficientemente sexy como para llamar la atención del personaje de Blaine.

–Hola, Sam. ¿Qué tal tu día? –Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba. Cuando estuvo frente a él, lo besó en los labios.

–Largo… Por suerte he podido hablar con mi madre… Quiere saber si iremos en Acción de Gracias. –El actor informó.

–Cariño… Sabes que no podemos ir… –Ella sonrió mientras comenzó a jugar con el pelo del otro.

–¿Por qué no? El año pasado no fuimos. Hace mucho que no veo a mis hermanos. –Evans estaba molesto. No era la primera vez que tenían una discusión similar.

–Cariño… Hay muchas fiestas aquí a las que podemos asistir… –Quinn odiaba ir a Tennessee a ver a la familia de su novio. A diferencia de él, ella se había criado en Los Angeles y nunca había vivido lejos del glamour y la vida ostentosa que esa ciudad proporcionaba. Por eso ir a visitar a los progenitores de su pareja era una tortura. Se sentía fuera de lugar, se aburría, no encontraba a una persona con la que hablar de temas interesantes…

–A esas fiestas podemos ir cuando quieras, pero a ver a mi familia sólo podemos ir cuando tengo vacaciones. Sabes que adoro a mis hermanos y ellos quieren verme para pasar tiempo los tres, como siempre. –Sam intentó explicar.

–¿Y yo qué? ¿Pretendes que me ponga a hacer galletas con tu madre? –Ella insistió.

–Encontrarás algo que te entretenga… Pero yo quiero ver a mi familia y llevamos mucho sin ir… Vemos a tus padres todas las semanas, espero al menos ver a los míos de vez en cuando. –Él se mostró firme.

–Ve tú, yo me quedo aquí. –Fabray le propuso y se alejó, no le gustaba el tema del que estaban hablando.

* * *

Sam necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y no sabía a quién llamar. Era cierto que se llevaba bien con muchos de sus antiguos compañeros en los trabajos que había tenido antes, pero una vez finalizaba el proyecto perdían el contacto.

En ese momento, sólo se le ocurría una persona en la que podía confiar y esperaba que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo esa noche. Después de su discusión con Quinn, necesitaba conocer una opinión de alguien que no lo juzgara.

Cogió el teléfono y lo esperó con paciencia a que el otro respondiera.

 _–¿Hola?_

–Blaine, soy Sam… –El rubio estaba nervioso.

 _–Sí, lo he deducido porque tengo tu número guardado en mi móvil. Me ha extrañado que me llamaras porque me has visto hace unos minutos, eso es todo._

–Yo… Bueno, la verdad es que he discutido con Quinn y…

 _–No digas nada más, nos vemos en Scandals en diez minutos._

* * *

Cuando Sam vio a Blaine esperándolo en una de las mesas VIP del local, no pudo evitar sonreír. El moreno era un buen amigo que no había dudado en dejarlo todo para estar a su lado en ese momento. Algo en su estómago se revolvió, como si sintiera que algo no era correcto en toda esa situación, pero decidió ignorar esa sensación para ir a la barra y pedir su bebida antes de acercarse a su amigo y sentarse a su lado.

–Gracias por venir, espero que no hayas tenido que cancelar ningún plan con Kurt. –El rubio comentó mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

–No te preocupes… No le ha gustado mucho que no fuera a verlo esta noche, pero tiene que entender que tengo amigos que me necesitan… –El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

–¿Tú tampoco estás bien con Kurt? –Evans lo miró con complicidad.

–Las cosas no estaban bien desde antes de venir a Los Angeles. –Anderson respondió.

–¿Por qué habéis vuelto entonces? –Sam quiso saber.

–Es mi primer amor, la persona que ha conseguido que yo me sintiera amado, valorado y apoyado. Creo que merece el esfuerzo. –Blaine dijo sinceramente.

–¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? ¡Nuestras parejas son tan diferentes a nosotros! Me encantaría encontrar a alguien que me amara por como soy, que no me quisiera cambiar, que me apoyara en todo, que disfrutara al pasar tiempo con mi familia, que se riera de mis chistes, que no me considere estúpido y que me haga feliz sólo por pasar tiempo con él o ella. –El rubio suspiró.

–Yo me conformo con alguien que me ame y no intente sabotear mi carrera. –El moreno frunció el ceño, sabiendo que eso distaba mucho de lo que tenía con Hummel.

–Vamos a brindar, por encontrar a esa persona que nos merecemos y que nos hará feliz. –El más alto levantó su copa.

–Y por que sea pronto. –El otro sonrió y chocó sus copas con suavidad antes de beber.

* * *

Cuatro copas después, Blaine y Sam habían compartido muchas de sus frustraciones con lo que estaban viviendo en sus relaciones. Se comprendían muy bien y mostraban su apoyo al otro porque se sentían muy identificados. Sin embargo, después de la tercera copa la conversación había cambiado de temática y los dos reían contando anécdotas que les habían pasado en sus trabajos anteriores.

Había mucha complicidad entre ellos, como siempre desde que se habían conocido. El alcohol que corría por sus venas los tenía algo desinhibidos y por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio decidió juntar sus labios.

Apenas fue un ligero contacto antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separara rápidamente.

–Lo siento. –El joven de ojos verdes se sonrojó.

–No importa… Este beso ha sido fruto de lo bien que lo estamos pasando y lo mal que nos sentimos en nuestras relaciones. No hay que darle más importante… ¿Quieres otra copa?

Evans vio como su amigo se levantaba y se acercaba a la barra para pedir otra ronda de bebidas. No sabía por qué, pero esas palabras habían dolido. No tenía motivo, era feliz con Quinn, o al menos eso creía. No tenía ningún motivo para sentirse atraído por su compañero de reparto.

Anderson se sentía mal porque para él ese beso había sido muy especial, a pesar de ser tan corto y apenas un roce de labios. Sabía que sus sentimientos por Sam, lejos de desaparecer, iban evolucionando poco a poco de manera que sabía que no tardaría mucho en estar locamente enamorado de él. Sabía que no ayudaba mucho que Kurt estuviera tan protestón y celoso de su trabajo, además de que parecía que sólo quería encontrar el éxito a toda costa. Sin embargo, su relación de amistad con el rubio era más que perfecta.

Por otro lado, sabía que no podía darle más importancia porque no quería dañar a su amigo. La situación en la que estaba era vulnerable y no iba a aprovecharse para obtener lo que tanto deseaba. Iba a ser lo que el otro necesitara, no importaba qué.

Los dos dejaron de lado sus pensamientos cuando Blaine volvió con las bebidas. Decidieron seguir hablando y contando anécdotas como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque los dos se morían por volver a besarse, aunque de forma más intensa. Era un pacto silencioso para ocultárselo a sus parejas, no tenían por qué saber lo que había pasado, había sido una tontería. Sus sentimientos cambiarían, o al menos, eso pensaban.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: LOS CELOS PROFESIONALES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: LOS CELOS PROFESIONALES**_

Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba muy enfadado con él después de que la noche anterior decidiera salir a tomar algo con Sam en vez de estar con él. Por suerte, ese día no tenía que trabajar y podía pasar la mañana en la cama, esperando que el dolor de cabeza fruto de la resaca que tenía por culpa de todo el alcohol que había bebido.

A pesar de todo, se acordaba de lo que había pasado y el simple recuerdo hacía que unas mariposas revolotearan por su estómago, consiguiendo que se sonrojase. Por un lado, se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado el momento y haber disfrutado de ese beso, intensificándolo y saboreando cada rincón de esa boca con la que había soñado tantas veces. Por otro lado, se alegraba de que ese beso hubiera sido tan corto, un simple toque de sus labios. Los dos estaban en una relación y, aunque no pasaban el mejor de los momentos, seguían unidos a esa persona con la que llevaban tanto tiempo.

Estaba despierto cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la entrada, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos y fingir que estaba dormido. Con el dolor de cabeza y la resaca que tenía, lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con el enfado de Kurt. Era muy pronto y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo fingiendo que no había pasado nada. No era que le gustara mentir, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, contarle que había besado a Sam podría suponer una nueva ruptura y esa vez no habría manera de arreglar su relación.

–¿Aún estás en la cama? –El castaño entró en la habitación y gritó, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza del otro se intensificara.

–Por favor, Kurt, estaba durmiendo. –El moreno suplicó mientras se daba media vuelta y se tapaba con las sábanas.

–Ayer me dejaste solo porque te fuiste con tu nuevo mejor amigo a hacer Dios sabe qué y ahora me dejas solo porque quieres dormir… ¿Cuándo es buen momento para ti para salir conmigo? Que si tengo que trabajar, que si tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos, que si tengo una entrevista, que si Sam me ha llamado, que si Santana necesita que la acompañe, que si Cooper quiere que lo ayude… ¿Y yo qué? –El mayor se cruzó de brazos, enfadado.

–Paso mucho tiempo contigo, Kurt… ¿Entiendes que el trabajo es algo que no puedo eludir para estar contigo? Sí, es cierto que de vez en cuando quedo con mis amigos o Cooper, pero que seamos pareja no significa que deba estar contigo las 24 horas del día. –El actor sólo bajó la sábana lo suficiente para poder ver a su pareja, pero no tenía intención de levantarse.

–Claro… Blaine Anderson tiene su espectacular vida y no tiene tiempo para su novio… Pobrecito… –Hummel se cruzó de brazos de forma altiva.

–¡Suficiente! –El moreno gritó enfadado. –Si tan mal novio soy, vete, vuelve a Nueva York y sigue con tu perfecta vida. Tengo resaca y lo último que necesito es que me grites.

–Si al menos viviéramos juntos… –Kurt se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada y había ido a pedirle ayuda, por lo que tenía que relajarse. A veces se olvidaba que tenía que complacerlo. Se sentó en la cama y acarició la cara del otro con suavidad.

–Te lo he dicho varias veces, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no voy a dar ese paso hasta que demostremos que podemos estar juntos sin discutir. –Blaine se dejó llevar por las caricias del otro.

–En vogue. com las cosas no me están yendo tan bien como esperaba, en parte por la mala prensa que he tenido por culpa de nuestra aparición pública… Tu agente dice que no quiere llevar mi carrera, que no podría encontrarme un papel o un productor que quiera grabarme un disco, que, si quiero ser actor o cantante, Los Angeles no es mi sitio… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? No voy a poder triunfar aquí… –El castaño explicó frustrado.

–Lo siento mucho, Kurt. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no tengo la influencia suficiente para conseguirte un papel. –El moreno se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama. –Necesito ir al baño.

Mientras Anderson estaba en el baño, su novio intentó calmar su frustración. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo nada bien y su relación estaba más complicada que nunca. Blaine no le permitía que se aprovechase de la situación y un periodista estaba obteniendo demasiada información sobre él. Eso era curioso, porque antes de que la pareja apareciera en esa fiesta juntos, el pasado del actor había pasado desapercibido. Él había sido el que había salido del armario, él había elegido que partes de su pasado compartía.

Sin embargo, alguien parecía que había decidido hacer de su vida un infierno. Había resaltado todas las rupturas que habían tenido, publicando los motivos, culpándolo de todo. Había conseguido que todos lo vieran como esa persona odiosa que se estaba aprovechando de la fama de esa persona a la que todos adoraban.

Eso era frustrante porque lo que se temía había pasado. La serie había conseguido tanto éxito que ya la habían renovado por otra temporada, aunque todavía no se habían emitido más de 6 capítulos. El éxito estaba siendo tan abrumador que ya se hablaba de la posibilidad de que algunos actores consiguieran papeles importantes en películas durante el descanso de las grabaciones entre las dos temporadas. Diferentes marcas querían que ellos fueran los protagonistas de sus campañas publicitarias y los llenaban de regalos.

¿Tan complicado era de entender que Kurt quería eso? Sabía que si Blaine cedía algo y dejaba que se convirtieran en la pareja de moda, él lo tendría. En su mente se veía con su propio programa de moda mientras protagonizaba películas en las que toda la banda sonora era cantada por él.

–¿Llevas todo el rato ahí sentado? –Blaine lo miró extrañado. Tenía el pelo mojado porque se había dado una ducha y parecía que se sentía mejor.

–Sí… Estaba pensando… ¿Te encuentras mejor? –El castaño sonrió.

–Me he tomado una pastilla antes de ducharme… Aún me duele la cabeza, pero bastante menos. –El moreno sonrió.

–¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer algo? Me han hablado muy bien del Boulevard. –El mayor sugirió.

–¿El Boulevard? Eso estará lleno de paparazzi… ¿Por qué no vamos a ese pequeño local en el que cenamos el otro día? –Anderson propuso. Pronto notó que a su novio no le agradaba la elección. No sabía que lo que el otro quería era ser fotografiados juntos, con la esperanza de que los fans comenzaran a aceptarlo más y se hiciera famoso.

–Precisamente por eso, ya estuvimos allí el otro día. Quiero probar sitios nuevos, quiero disfrutar de la ciudad… –Hummel intentó convencerlo.

–De acuerdo… Déjame que llame a Paul, no tenía pensado hacer nada, por lo que no está aquí. Tendrá que mandarme a alguien para que nos acompañe. –Blaine sacó su teléfono, dispuesto a llamar a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Hacía cinco semanas había intentado salir a dar un paseo por un lugar turístico y había tenido que llamar a la policía para que le ayudara a salir de allí porque los fans no lo dejaban ni caminar. Desde ese día no salía si no lo acompañaba alguien de seguridad para protegerlo.

El resto del día la pareja estuvo junta, disfrutando de ese día y todos los lujos que Los Angeles podía ofrecer. El día perfecto para Kurt.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: EL NUEVO PLAN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: EL NUEVO PLAN**_

Kurt sabía que no iba a poder dedicarse a la música o a la actuación en Los Angeles si antes no se hacía famoso. Sin embargo, ese paparazzi que conocía todos sus secretos y la reticencia de Blaine a ser más abierto con los medios respecto a su relación no ayudaba mucho. Por eso necesitaba ayuda para llegar a ser una celebridad.

Trabajar para vogue. com le daba la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas del mundo del periodismo que trabajaban con famosos. Sabía que sólo tenía que empezar a darle información para que él no pareciera tan malo.

Además, iba a intentar que la imagen de Blaine no fuera tan inocente. El mundo debía saber que el mayor error cometido por uno de ellos durante su relación había sido del "perfecto Anderson". Por eso le contó a su amigo que su novio le había sido infiel en la primera oportunidad que había tenido. Cambió un poco el relato, para que él fuera aún más víctima de lo sucedido. También intentó que pareciera egoísta hablando de como siempre le robaba el protagonismo (sin matizar que lo hacía sin darse cuenta y que había renunciado a ciertas cosas por él), obsesivo contando que cuando llegó a NYADA intentó estar con él las 24 horas del día (sin explicar que él se agobiaba pronto y que fue el propio Blaine el que decidió alejarse para salvar su relación), celoso explicando que había tenido que dejar de hablar con un amigo, Chandler, porque no lo soportaba (no mencionó el tipo de mensajes que se intercambiaban).

Sonrió cuando salió el primer artículo, hablando de su infidelidad. Era exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Sólo quedaba que todo saliera según su plan.

* * *

Blaine estaba trabajando cuando su manager se acercó a él. Acababa de grabar una escena y sólo le quedaba esperar a que prepararan todo para la siguiente.

–Tenemos que hablar. –Dean mencionó.

–¿Ocurre algo? –El joven estaba preocupado.

–Alguien ha publicado que le fuiste infiel a Kurt hace unos años y que Kurt te perdonó… ¿Es cierto? –El mayor cuestionó.

–Lamentablemente sí, cometí ese error… Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Por qué sale ahora? –El actor estaba sorprendido.

–No lo sé, pero eso significa que hay alguien a quien no le agradas pasándole información… ¿Algo grave que pueda saber?

–No… Al menos, ahora no recuerdo nada. –Anderson comentó.

–Lo mejor será que evites hablar del tema. Hasta ahora no has hablado de tu vida privada, por lo que no hay motivo para hacerlo ahora. Sigue mostrándote discreto y pídele a Kurt que también lo sea… Además, creo que lo mejor para todos ahora mismo es que evites ir a lugares con paparazzi junto a Kurt, querrán todas las fotos posibles. –Dean propuso.

–Así lo haré.

* * *

Cuando Kurt se enteró de lo que le había dicho a Blaine su representante, entró en cólera. No podían prohibirles salir a los locales de moda y lo peor era que su novio prácticamente estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Por eso decidió ir él a uno de los bares más famosos de la ciudad acompañado de dos compañeros. Pidieron una botella de champan y lo pasaron muy bien. Sin embargo, el más contento por esa noche fue Hummel, todo por lo que pasó mientras estaba yendo a su coche para ir a casa.

–Hola, guapo. –Alguien dijo justo detrás de él. Kurt iba a decirle que lo dejara en paz, por lo que se volvió para mirarlo. Sin embargo, pronto lo reconoció y decidió que era mejor no ser grosero.

–Hola. –El castaño intentó mostrarse insinuante. Ese hombre era Carl Patt, uno de los productores más importantes del momento. Había producido varias películas y últimamente se especializaba en adaptaciones de musicales y obras de teatro.

Sabía que era gay y esperaba que eso pudiera funcionar a su favor. No era un secreto que alguno de sus amantes había acabado trabajando en sus películas porque solía preferir gente más joven y atractiva que él.

–Soy Carl… ¿Ya te vas? –El mayor quiso saber.

–Mis amigos se marchan y yo no quiero estar solo. –Kurt sonrió, esperando que le invitara.

–Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo y con mis amigos. Estamos en la sala VIP, allí nadie nos verá ni nos molestará… Puedo presentarte a alguno de mis amigos. –El productor propuso.

* * *

Kurt se lo había pasado muy bien acompañado de Carl y por primera vez se alegraba de no vivir con Blaine. Su ligue le había ofrecido pasar la noche con él, lo que haría que pasara de un ligue a un posible amante.

Si conseguía que se sintiera atraído lo suficiente para que se vieran en más ocasiones y se enteraba de que era actor, podría conseguirle el papel que le encumbrara a la fama y dejaría de ser "novio de" para que fuera Anderson al que conocerían como "novio de".

–Tengo una duda… ¿La responderías? –Carl quiso saber.

–Depende. –Kurt comentó mientras cogía la copa de champán que le daba su ligue.

–¿Tienes novio? –La pregunta del mayor ofendió al otro. Eso le demostró que la poca fama que creía que había conseguido no era real porque no sabía quién era.

–No, soy soltero. –El castaño decidió mentir. No quería cerrar una puerta en ese momento.

–Perfecto… En ese caso, no tendrás problemas en dormir aquí conmigo. –El mayor insinuó.

–Por supuesto que no.

Los dos se besaron y subieron las escaleras para pasar la noche juntos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se despertó por la llamada de su agente. Esa mañana no tenía rodaje, por lo que podía descansar, pero parecía que no iba a conseguirlo. Descolgó el teléfono sin moverse de la cama.

–¿Dean? –El joven estaba extrañado.

–¿Te he despertado? –El mayor se extrañó porque había notado en la voz del otro que todavía estaba dormido.

–No importa… ¿Qué ocurre? –El actor quiso saber.

–Ha vuelto a salir un nuevo artículo en la página web. Esta vez hablan de que eres posesivo y obsesivo con tus parejas. Sea quien sea, no quiere que tengas buena imagen. –El manager explicó.

–Ni que la tenga Kurt… Supongo que es la misma persona que sacó toda la información sobre lo que pasó con el musical de West Side Story. –Anderson razonó, sin saber que estaba equivocado. Esas noticias no tenían nada que ver porque, mientras que Jacob Ben Israel estaba intentando mostrarle al mundo como era Kurt, el propio Hummel estaba dando información a un compañero para que desprestigiara a su pareja.

–Tienes razón, no tenemos motivos para pensar que no es la misma persona… Voy a pedir a unos amigos que trabajan en prensa que intenten descubrir quién ha sido la fuente. De momento, la mayor parte de las personas no creen lo que se está diciendo, pero puede dañar tu imagen. –Dean añadió.

–¿Crees que debería hablar públicamente de eso? –Blaine preguntó.

–No, no es necesario. Sigue como hasta ahora. Creo que para tu carrera es mucho mejor que dejes tu vida privada de lado. ¿Esta tarde vas al estudio? –El manager quiso saber.

–Sí, tenemos que rodar el primer beso de Chord y Darren.

–Céntrate en eso, yo me encargo de todo lo demás…


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: BLISS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento mucho el retraso. Un pequeño problema personal me ha tenido ocupada desde el viernes pasado... Pero parece que la cosa se ha calmado un poco... No sé si me dará tiempo a actualizar el resto de mis historias, pero al menos me alegro de haber terminado esta...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: BLISS**_

Kurt estaba muy celoso. Blaine y Sam tenían que grabar su primer beso… Bueno, el primer beso de sus personajes. Él sabía que al ser actor eso era parte de su trabajo, pero eso no hacía que le gustara menos.

Por eso decidió acompañar a su novio al set de rodaje esa mañana. Para ello, se presentó en casa de su pareja antes de que éste tuviera que salir al trabajo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –El moreno preguntó al abrir la puerta.

–Buenos días a ti también amor. –El castaño entró en la casa.

–Kurt… Sabes que me tengo que ir a trabajar… –El más bajo explicó.

–Esperaba poder acompañarte… –El mayor comentó alegremente.

–Precisamente hoy, que rodamos el beso… No sé por qué, pero no creo que sea casualidad… –Anderson añadió.

–Vale, lo admito… Estoy un poco celoso porque otro hombre va a besar tus labios… Prometo que me portaré bien… Sólo quiero estar presente para evitar que tengas tentación… Es la primera vez que tienes que besar a otro hombre gay en el trabajo. –Hummel admitió.

–Sam es bisexual. –Blaine aclaró.

–La bisexualidad no existe, sólo es la excusa que los chicos gays ponen para poder coger de la mano a chicas y sentirse normales por una vez. –Kurt volvió a mostrar esa opinión que tanto molestaba a su novio.

–No me puedo creer que seas tan bifóbico. La bisexualidad existe, te guste o no. Tú no puedes juzgar la forma de amar o sentir atracción de otra persona de la misma manera que tú no querías que juzgaran la tuya. Ya te lo dije otra vez, el prejuicio es sólo ignorancia. –El moreno intentó mantenerse calmado.

–¿Me estás llamando ignorante? –El castaño preguntó mostrando todo su orgullo.

–En lo que respecta a la bisexualidad, sí.

* * *

A pesar de la discusión, Blaine accedió a que Kurt lo acompañara al set de rodaje. Como siempre, fue a maquillaje y después a vestuario. Sam no estaba en ninguno de los dos sitios porque había empezado antes para grabar otra escena.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando fue al set y vio a su compañero de reparto.

–¡B! –El rubio exclamó nada más verlo y se acercó a abrazarlo. La mirada de odio de Kurt fue muy evidente para el resto de asistentes, aunque nadie dijo nada.

–¡Sammy! ¿Preparado para el gran momento? –El moreno quiso saber.

–Yo sí… La pregunta es si lo estarán los fans… –Era una broma típica de ellos cada vez que grababan una escena que podría llamar la atención de los fans.

–Por favor… Como si a alguien le interesara ver la falta de química que hay entre vosotros. –Hummel no pudo contenerse.

–¿Que no tienen química? ¿Estás ciego? –Santana se acercó para defender a su amigo. A pesar de que no le gustara que hubiera vuelto con Kurt, seguía siendo su amigo y lo apoyaría en todo.

–Kurt tiene razón, cuando veo una escena de los dos es tan fría. –Quinn defendió al que había descubierto que sería un gran aliado.

–No me lo puedo creer. –Lopez se indignó y se marchó. No podía aguantar a esos dos ni un segundo más.

–Blaine, ¿estás preparado para nuestra falta de química? –Sam dijo, sabiendo que eso era mentira. Muchas personas alababan la conexión que se transmitía en sus actuaciones, hasta el punto de que se cuestionaban que ese amor de sus personajes no hubiera traspasado la pantalla y ellos también fueran pareja.

–Absolutamente. –El moreno respondió y, para sorpresa de todos, cogió la mano de su amigo para acercarse al director para recibir las últimas indicaciones. Quinn y Kurt se quedaron mirando a sus parejas

* * *

–Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca. –Blaine decía, mirando embelesado el verde de las pupilas del hombre que tenía frente a él.

–Tus labios parecen deliciosos… –Sam era incapaz de dejar de mirar al otro, más en ese momento, cuando se miraban a los ojos de esa manera tan intensa.

–Puedes probarlos, si quieres. Así sabrás si realmente son tan deliciosos.

Sam se tomó unos minutos para mirar al otro antes de juntar sus labios en un beso. Ese beso era muy diferente al que se habían dado en el bar. Esa vez no estaba borracho, por lo que podía saborear esos labios. Sentía una calidez en el interior, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía y que, de sentirlo, no debería ser al besar a su compañero de reparto.

–Corten. –El director de la serie gritó y Anderson se separó de Evans rápidamente. –Muy bien, chicos. La química es innegable, pero hay un par de detalles que me gustaría pulir. Sam, cuando hables de sus labios, mira hacia ellos. Blaine, cuando le dices que te gustan sus ojos, deberías parecer un poco más tímido. Repetimos.

Los dos actores volvieron a grabar la escena cuatro veces más. Desde un rincón, Quinn y Kurt los observaban sin perder ni un solo detalle. Eran conscientes de que había mucha química y eso no era beneficioso para ellos.

En cuanto terminaron, los dos corrieron a besar a sus parejas.

–¿Vamos a cenar? –Hummel le propuso a su novio. Quería ir a un restaurante donde pudieran ser fotografiados, recordarle al mundo que eran novios a pocas semanas de la emisión del primer beso de los personajes de Blaine y Sam.

–Claro… ¿Venís con nosotros? –El moreno invitó a su amigo a cenar. Realmente preferiría que la cena fuera del rubio y él a solas.

–Es una gran idea. –Evans comentó totalmente feliz. No estaba preparado para separarse de Anderson después de esos cinco maravillosos besos que habían compartido y que habían conseguido mover su mundo completamente.

Kurt y Quinn se miraron nerviosos. Su objetivo era evitar precisamente eso. Pasar más tiempo juntos no era beneficioso para ellos porque se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Querían terminar con cualquier conexión entre ellos, aun si con eso tenían que acabar con esa amistad y ponían en riesgo la serie.

–Hay un pequeño restaurante muy discreto en el que hacen una comida deliciosa. Allí estaremos muy tranquilos. –Anderson propuso y Kurt puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué tenía esa obsesión con los lugares sin paparazzi?

–Suena genial… –Evans estaba de acuerdo y lo hizo saber rápidamente para que los otros dos no pudieran cambiar ese plan.

Al final, los actores consiguieron su objetivo y acudieron a ese restaurante. Durante la cena fue más que evidente la conexión entre ellos, lo que aumentó la preocupación de sus parejas. Hummel decidió que debía hacer algo, no podía perder a Blaine cuando todavía no había conseguido que su nombre fuera reconocido.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: CATÁSTROFE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Según mis cálculos, serán unos 20 capítulos.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: CATÁSTROFE**_

El plan distaba mucho de salir como Kurt deseaba. A pesar de haberse convertido en amante de Carl Patt, no conseguía esa oportunidad que consideraba que merecía. Su relación con Blaine no avanzaba por culpa de Sam Evans, que tenía una conexión indescriptible con Anderson.

Todo eso, acompañado de esa página de cotilleos que no hacía otra cosa que sacar noticias sobre él haciendo que su imagen quedara dañada, hacía que se sintiera fatal. Ni siquiera las noticias que él mismo había filtrado conseguían que la gente lo viera de otra manera que no fuese el odioso novio de la estrella Blaine Anderson.

Sin embargo, tenía el plan perfecto para solucionar gran parte de sus problemas. Para eso, necesitaba ir al set donde su novio estaba trabajando en ese momento. Hasta llegar no lo sabía, pero se alegró al ver a Santana y Sam allí también. Tenían que presenciar ese momento.

Esperó pacientemente a un descanso para acercarse a Blaine y darle un beso muy intenso. Se dio cuenta que debería hacer eso más a menudo cuando, al terminar ese beso, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo, incluido su novio, se sorprendían.

–Te he echado de menos. –Kurt comentó sin separarse mucho de su pareja.

–He podido notarlo… No es que no me guste que lo hagas, pero… Estoy trabajando. –El moreno explicó.

–Tienes unos minutos libres y… Yo… –El castaño se arrodilló mientras sacaba una caja de terciopelo del bolsillo de su pantalón. El actor se puso nervioso. No podía creer que estuviera pasando lo que estaba pasando. Su relación había tenido muchos altibajos y siempre había sido él quien tomaba la iniciativa en cada paso que habían dado. Habían estado comprometidos una vez hasta que el mayor decidió dejarlo. Habían intentado vivir juntos hasta que él tuvo que marcharse porque corrían el riesgo de que su relación quedara tan dañada que no podrían estar juntos. –Sé que he cometido muchos errores, que tengo suerte de que me estés dando otra oportunidad… Por eso quiero dejar claro delante de todos que te amo y que me voy a esforzar por ser lo que necesites. –Abrió la caja para que el anillo pudiera verse. Era muy sencillo porque no podía permitirse comprar algo ostentoso, pero tampoco le preocupaba porque no lo llevaría él. –¿Quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Anderson no sabía qué decir. Él estaba esforzándose porque quería darle una última oportunidad a esa relación, pero no estaba preparado para casarse. ¡Ni siquiera estaba preparado para que vivieran juntos! Su relación tenía muchos problemas como para plantearse dar ese paso. Sin embargo, Blaine era consciente de que todos los miraban, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

Sabía que, si decía no, su relación quedaría tan dañada que probablemente estaría condenada al fracaso una vez más. Tal vez él no estaba preparado para casarse ahora, pero seguro que en un futuro sí lo estaría. Además, no podía humillar a su novio delante de todas esas personas.

–Sí, claro que sí.

Hummel sonrió ampliamente mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo y se levantaba para besar al que era su prometido a partir de ese momento. Escuchó aplausos a su alrededor, de compañeros de trabajo del actor, que desconocían los problemas por los que estaba pasando la pareja y creían que era un momento plenamente feliz.

Desde un rincón, Santana negaba con la cabeza. Se sentía frustrada y enfadada, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada. Su mejor opción era esperar a que esa relación terminara y estar junto a su mejor amigo para recomponer su corazón roto.

Se dio cuenta de que Sam salía del estudio y decidió seguirlo. Tenía la sensación de que confirmaría lo que su intuición llevaba semanas diciéndole.

–Sam, espera. –Ella lo llamó para evitar perderlo de vista.

–Déjame solo. –El rubio pidió y siguió andando, siendo seguido por su compañera de reparto.

–Sé que te duele ver a Blaine comprometiéndose, pero tienes que tener paciencia. Ese compromiso no llegará a boda, su relación naufraga inevitablemente. –La latina explicó.

–¿Y por qué debería ser eso lo que me preocupa? Soy amigo de Blaine, debería querer su felicidad.

–Precisamente porque quieres su felicidad, no deberías querer que se case con Hummel… –Lopez puso cara de asco de solo pensar en que se casaran.

–No sé… –Evans dudaba. –No sé si lo que siento es lo que debería sentir.

–¿Te gusta Blaine? –Santana decidió ser franca. No le gustaba dar rodeos, prefería saber las cosas. Tenía la intuición de que la situación era más compleja.

–No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero… No es normal querer ser Kurt en este momento… –Sam se sentó en una silla que había en una sala que estaba vacía.

–Blaine es alguien maravilloso y es normal que te sientas atraído… Lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en si te gusta lo suficiente como para asumir que tu relación con Quinn ha terminado o sólo es algo físico. –La joven se sentó a su lado.

–Lo besé hace unos días. –Él confesó, dejando a su compañera sorprendida. –¿No te lo ha contado?

–No.

–Tal vez no lo recuerda. Habíamos bebido mucho… –El rubio intentó justificar a su amigo.

–¿El día que dejó plantado a Kurt por salir contigo? –La morena quiso saber.

–¿Que dejó plantado a Kurt por estar conmigo? –Evans estaba anonadado.

–Kurt está en modo posesivo y controlador, por lo que intenta pasar cada segundo con él. Por supuesto que no le sentó nada bien… ¿Es posible que Blaine le confesara a Kurt que os habíais besado y su declaración sea un intento desesperado de mantenerlo a su lado? –Lopez empezó a divagar.

–O tal vez no le dio importancia. Sólo fue el roce de los labios de dos personas borrachas que habían estado hablando de sus problemas con sus parejas… –Sam intentó no dejarse llevar por la emoción. Su conversación con Santana estaba mostrándole que había desarrollado sentimientos más allá de la amistad por Blaine. Eso le aterraba porque acababa de prometerse con su amor, ese por el cual había luchado tanto y que había perdonado tantas veces.

–¿Confías en mí? –Ella quiso saber.

–Sí. –El rubio estaba algo desesperado.

–Si realmente quisieras estar con Blaine, si realmente te gusta y es algo más que una atracción, lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar a Quinn. Blaine no se dará cuenta de que tiene una oportunidad contigo si no estás soltero. Lo segundo que tienes que hacer es intentar pasar mucho tiempo con Blaine. Kurt lo asfixia y sus celos irán al máximo si no lo puede controlar. De esa manera podrás ayudar a romper esa relación más rápido de lo que romperían en condiciones normales. Kurt es obsesivo y egoísta y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Blaine se canse de él. –La latina explicó.

–Eso es algo cruel. –El joven estaba confundido.

–He perdido la cuenta de las veces que han roto y se han reconciliado. En el fondo creo que Blaine se siente algo solo y cree que Kurt es su única oportunidad de ser feliz. No está enamorado de Kurt, está enamorado de lo que él representa en su vida. Quiere casarse y formar una familia, algo que piensa que sólo podrá conseguir con Kurt. Tu misión será mostrarle que tiene una segunda opción, tú.

Evans la miró esperanzado y ella reconoció esa mirada. En ese momento decidió que se daría una oportunidad para conquistar a Blaine. Y todo pasaba por romper con Quinn…


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: TOMAR LAS RIENDAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: TOMAR LAS RIENDAS**_

Sam llegó a casa totalmente convencido de que Santana tenía razón. Además, tanto si quería tener una oportunidad con Blaine como si no, tenía que ser fiel a su corazón. Había hablado con Brittany, una amiga de su anterior trabajo, para que accediera a dejarlo estar en su apartamento hasta que encontrara algo para él solo. Sabía que Quinn querría quedarse en el apartamento.

–Hola cariño. –La joven corrió para besar los labios de su novio.

–Quinn, tenemos que hablar.

El tono del actor no le gustó nada a la que todavía era su pareja. Si era sincera, llevaba tiempo esperando ese momento. Había notado la atracción entre Blaine y Sam y, aunque intentaba evitarlo, sabía que el amor podría surgir entre ellos.

Sabía que tenía dos alternativas, o asumía la ruptura o luchaba por él. Sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para decidirse por una.

–Claro… Vamos al salón. –Ella sonrió, aunque era de forma fingida porque no quería hacer nada más que llorar y comer helado.

–Verás, yo… –Sam comentó nada más estuvieron sentados. No sabía qué decir, nunca había dejado a nadie. Por su parte, su novia no iba a darle facilidades. Si quería terminar con la relación, tenía que hacer frente a la ruptura.

–Sea lo que sea, dilo. –Ella le insistió, con la esperanza de que acabara cuanto antes. Al final eso también la dañaba.

–Quiero decirte que eres una persona muy especial en mi vida, pero algo ha cambiado… Lo que siento por ti no es lo mismo que lo que sentía hace seis meses… –Evans empezó.

–¿Seis meses? No tienes que ir tan lejos… Tus sentimientos cambiaron conociste a Blaine. Lo sé, lo he notado… He intentado ignorarlo, pero ha sido imposible. –Fabray explicó.

–Lo siento mucho, yo acabo de darme cuenta. Ha sido tan lento y tan sutil que hasta que no he visto a Kurt de rodillas frente a Blaine sosteniendo ese anillo…

–Espera… ¿Qué? –La joven lo miró sorprendida.

–Sí, Kurt le ha pedido matrimonio a Blaine y él ha aceptado. –Sam confesó.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué me dejas? Podemos intentar salvar nuestra relación. –Ella propuso.

–Eso no sería justo. Yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti. No quiero hacerte daño. –Él intentó que ella comprendiera que su relación había acabado.

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –La chica no sabía qué más hacer.

–He hablado con una amiga y voy a ir a su casa unos días. Voy a intentar llevarme todo hoy, aunque dudo que lo consiga. Pase lo que pase, antes del final de la semana tendré todo fuera. –El actor explicó.

–No tienes que irte tan pronto. Podemos hablar, intentar llegar a algún acuerdo… Si no estás con Blaine, podemos intentar recuperar el amor que has perdido…

–Blaine no es el problema. El problema es lo que siento por ti. Te he amado mucho, pero ya no sé si podré volver a sentir eso. No puedo hacerte promesas, no elijo de quién me enamoro. Lo siento.

Sam se levantó y se marchó a su habitación, dispuesto a comenzar a meter sus cosas en maletas y cajas. Sabía que la que ya era su ex necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para llorar y desahogarse.

* * *

Blaine estaba en su casa mirando el reluciente anillo de compromiso que Kurt le había regalado. Su novio acababa de irse, después de celebrar juntos que habían dado un gran paso en su relación.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, durante gran parte de la proposición habría querido decir que no. Sin embargo, al final acabó accediendo porque no quería humillar a Hummel delante de todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Siempre le quedaba la opción de atrasar todo lo posible la ceremonia.

El timbre sonó y fue a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió de ver a Santana ahí, esperando hablar con él.

–Debo decir que no te esperaba. Tienes suerte de que Kurt no esté. –El joven la dejó pasar.

–Tengo que hablar contigo… ¿Has leído el último artículo que pretende desprestigiarte? Dice que has perjudicado la carrera de Kurt para que tuviera que depender de ti en cierta manera. –Ella le explicó.

–Lo sé… Ahora mismo hay una guerra entre dos medios para sacar noticias sobre nuestra relación intentando ver cuál es el malo. –Anderson se sentó y señaló el sitio que había junto a él para que su mejor amiga se sentara junto a él.

–¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea Kurt el que esté filtrando gran parte de esas mentiras? Hay cosas que suenan muy parecidas a como él ve vuestra relación…

–Pero es imposible, él no filtraría alguna de las cosas que se han publicado… Hay noticias que lo dejan en muy mala posición. –Blaine explicó.

–Creo que vienen de fuentes diferentes… Por favor, ten cuidado. Sabes que no me fío de Kurt y acaba de pedirte matrimonio… ¿Realmente estás preparado para dar ese paso? –La latina conocía a su mejor amigo.

–Que nos hayamos comprometido no significa que mañana vayamos a casarnos. Hemos estado comprometidos en el pasado y mira lo que pasó. –Él cogió la mano de la otra porque sabía que estaba dolida.

–Asegúrate de decirle eso a Kurt, o mañana lo tendrás aquí para que elijáis el color de la decoración… –Ella pidió.

–Lo hablaré con él. –Anderson decidió tranquilizarla.

–Sólo quiero que seas feliz y no te precipites en tus decisiones… Sobre todo, ahora que Sam va a dejar a Quinn…

–¿Qué? –Blaine estaba sorprendido.

–He hablado con él y estaba decidido… Se ha dado cuenta de que ya no la ama…

* * *

Sam acababa de sacar la última caja de la furgoneta de uno de los técnicos de la serie, que había accedido a ayudarlo con la mudanza a pesar de haber sido todo tan precipitado. Brittany le había preparado el sofá porque no tenía más espacio y había dejado sus cosas en el salón hasta que pudiera alquilar un almacén de forma temporal.

Su teléfono sonó y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que era Blaine. Parecía que era demasiado obvio lo que sentía, pero no podía ocultarlo.

–Hola, B.

–Sammy… Me acabo de enterar de que ibas a romper con Quinn… –El moreno no quiso andar con rodeos.

–Ya la he dejado. –El rubio explicó.

–¿Dónde estás ahora?

–En casa de una amiga, voy a dormir en su sofá hasta que encuentre donde quedarme. –Evans se encogió de hombros, no le daba mucha importancia.

–Bueno… Santana ha encontrado un apartamento para ella sola a su gusto, por lo que yo no tengo compañero… Si no te importa compartir… –Anderson divagaba, no sabía cómo proponerle directamente que se fuera a vivir con él.

–¿No se enfadará Kurt? –Sam preguntó cauteloso, aunque estaba más que encantado por esa proposición.

–Él no va a venir a vivir aquí a corto plazo y me encantaría tener un compañero con el que compartir gastos.

–Ahora es tarde… ¿Te parece bien que mañana lo hablemos? Así si a Kurt le molesta, busco otro sitio.

–No necesitas buscar otro sitio, vas a quedarte aquí… Pero para lo que llamaba no era para ofrecerte la habitación… ¿Cómo estás? –Blaine quiso saber.

–Estoy bien, ha sido una decisión difícil, pero sé que a la larga es lo mejor para mí. Ya no estaba enamorado de ella, por lo que no podía seguir viviendo una mentira.

–¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

–No hace falta. Mañana tenemos que rodar varias escenas, por lo que será mejor que descansemos. Mañana hablamos, te lo prometo. –El rubio estaba contento porque notaba que el otro se preocupaba por él.

–Mañana hablamos… Adiós Sammy.

–Hasta mañana, B.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: COMPARTIR APARTAMENTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: COMPARTIR APARTAMENTO**_

Después de que Sam le contara que había dejado a Quinn porque ya no la amaba y era lo mejor y de que terminaran el rodaje, Blaine accedió a ayudarlo a llevar sus cosas a su apartamento. Le había mandado un mensaje a Kurt para decirle que tenía un nuevo compañero de apartamento, pero no le dijo quién era. No había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas y pensaba no hacerlo hasta que el rubio estuviera instalado, para que su novio no le obligara a cambiar de opinión.

Brittany lo conoció y pronto congeniaron. La dulzura de la chica era contagiosa y pronto notó la complicidad entre su amigo y el moreno. Suponía que era él el "culpable" de la ruptura y se alegraba de que el rubio decidiera dar ese paso sin ser infiel.

Volvían a contar con la furgoneta, por lo la llenaron para ir a dejar todo al nuevo hogar de Evans y después fueron a casa de Quinn a recoger el resto de sus pertenencias. Cuando la rubia los vio llegar, se sintió frustrada.

–¿Dónde vas a vivir? Sigo sin entender esa prisa que tienes, podemos solucionarlo. –La chica intentó a la desesperada.

–No hagas esto, por favor. –Sam suplicó. –Voy a casa de Blaine, tiene una habitación libre.

–Se va a casar. –Ella comentó, con más intención de hacerle daño que otra cosa.

–Pero me ha dicho que de momento van a seguir viviendo en apartamentos distintos y puedo quedarme con él. Cuando vaya a vivir con Kurt ya veremos qué hacemos. –El actor intentó mantener la calma.

En cuanto se fueron, Fabray llamó a Hummel, él era el único que podía ayudar en ese momento.

* * *

Poco después de que Sam, Brittany y Blaine llegaran al que iba a ser el apartamento de los chicos, el timbre sonó insistentemente. El rubio miró a su amigo extrañado, era muy pronto para que alguien fuera a buscarlo a él, por lo que sabía que, quien fuera el que estaba llamando, quería hablar con el moreno.

Al abrir la puerta, el joven se quedó helado al ver a Kurt. No lo esperaba esa noche, le había dicho que estaba ocupado y que se verían al día siguiente.

–¿Dónde está? –El castaño casi gritó, alertando a los otros dos de su presencia.

–¿Qué? –Blaine estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué decir.

–Tu amante. Sam Evans. Ya me enterado de que vais a vivir juntos para poder tener todo el sexo del mundo. ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así? Me has humillado, te has aprovechado de mí, me has utilizado… ¡Apenas han pasado unas horas desde que nos prometimos! –El trabajador de Vogue. com comentó enfadado.

–Si te tranquilizas un poco, podemos hablar y te lo explico. –El moreno intentó tranquilizarlo.

–¿Tranquilizarme? Ni siquiera siendo prometidos quieres que vivamos juntos y, a la primera oportunidad, te traes a otro gay a vivir contigo… ¿Cómo crees que me tengo que sentir? –Hummel estaba fuera de sí. Sabía que, con Evans soltero, era cuestión de tiempo que intentara conquistar a Blaine.

–Kurt, me gustaría tener esta conversación en privado y de forma tranquila, pero como parece que a ti no te interesa, lo diré ahora. Tú y yo no podemos vivir juntos todavía. Tenemos muchos problemas que solucionar todavía. Sí, estamos prometidos porque me lo has pedido, pero no nos vamos a casar pronto. Tendremos un compromiso largo hasta que esté totalmente seguro de que podemos estar casados. No quiero que nos precipitemos. –Anderson no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Tal vez por eso discutían tanto últimamente. Hasta que se trasladó a Los Angeles, él siempre cedía. Sin embargo, después de ver como su pareja intentaba sabotear su carrera para que no aprovechase esa gran oportunidad, no iba a permitir que se repitiera. Por eso quería ir despacio y, si había aceptado el compromiso era porque sabía que, si decía que no, su pareja se enfadaría y tendrían aún más problemas. –Además, no entraré en el hecho de que Sam es bisexual y que acaba de salir de una relación con una mujer, por lo que ahora mismo lo último en lo que piensa es en estar conmigo.

Sam miraba a la pareja discutir y tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al escuchar que el otro pensaba que no estaba interesado en él. Se sintió un poco mal porque sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Pero sí estás listo para vivir con él… –El castaño intentó volver a la conversación que le interesaba, no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre la bisexualidad otra vez con su prometido.

–Por favor, sabes que no es lo mismo… ¿Realmente quieres que lo nuestro funcione? –El moreno quiso saber.

–Claro que quiero que lo nuestro funcione. –Hummel se dio cuenta de que, si seguía presionando, conseguiría alejarlo para siempre.

–En ese caso, deja los celos y confía en mí. Cometí el error de serte infiel hace años y lo pagué. No pienso repetir ese error. Aprendí de eso y no lo volveré a hacer. Sam es un compañero de trabajo y acaba de dejar a su novia. Necesita un lugar en el que vivir y yo tengo una habitación libre desde que Santana se fue. Por favor, no te enfades sin motivo. –Anderson suplicó.

–No estoy contento con la situación. –Kurt insistió.

–Lo sé, pero ha habido muchas veces que yo no estaba contento con la situación, pero he hecho un esfuerzo porque era importante para ti. –Blaine aprovechó que el otro se había calmado para acercarse, saliendo del apartamento porque toda la discusión la estaban teniendo con uno dentro y otro fuera del apartamento. –¿Quieres pasar? Vamos a ayudar a Sam a organizar sus cosas.

–Por muy tentador que parezca, prefiero ir a mi apartamento. ¿Mañana nos veremos o volverás a salir con tus amigos? –El castaño quiso saber, dolido.

–No lo sé, Kurt. De momento no tengo nada, pero no sé si me surgirá algo y no quiero prometerte nada porque sé que tenemos un largo día de rodaje. Te avisaré con lo que sea. –Anderson agarró la mano del otro.

–Me siento abandonado. –Hummel confirmó.

–Sé que está siendo difícil, pero no podemos estar a todas horas juntos. Nos hemos agobiado mutuamente durante estos últimos años y sabes tan bien como yo que es nuestra última oportunidad. Tengo que trabajar y quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigos… Pero si realmente me quieres, encontraremos una solución a nuestros problemas.

–Claro que te quiero.

Hummel le dio un rápido beso antes de volverse. En cuanto estuvo seguro de que no lo observaban, gruñó enfadado. No podía creer que Blaine se hubiera salido de nuevo con la suya. Solía tenerlo totalmente dominado, pero Los Angeles había cambiado eso.

Decidió que iría a visitar a su amante. Confiaba en que, si lo mantenía contento, acabaría dándole un papel importante en una serie o película. Y cuando consiguiera más fama que su prometido, se encargaría de volver a la relación que tenían antes, esa que era perfecta para él.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: CONVIVENCIA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Calculo que serán unos 19 capítulos, por lo que nos encontramos en la recta final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: CONVIVENCIA**_

Blaine se despertó algo dormido esa mañana. Brittany, Sam y él habían estado hasta tarde realizando la mudanza. Sin embargo, acostumbrado como estaba a vivir solo en esas semanas, no recordaba que tenía nuevo compañero de apartamento y salió de su habitación en bóxer para preparar el café para el desayuno. No era una persona a la que le gustaran las mañanas, por lo que caminaba casi dormido, más por costumbre que porque estuviera atento a sus movimientos.

Por eso no se dio cuenta de que Evans, que ya se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, entraba en la cocina justo cuando se volvía para darse una ducha mientras la cafetera preparaba el café que tanto necesitaba.

Los dos amigos chocaron porque no habían visto al otro y Anderson se acordó de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

–Lo siento, no te había escuchado. –El moreno se disculpó.

–No importa… Bonitos calzoncillos. –El rubio le guiñó el ojo a su amigo. Blaine no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no llevaba ropa y que llevaba unos calzoncillos con dibujos. Se sonrojó tanto que hasta sus orejas habían cambiado de color.

–Lo siento… Tendré que acostumbrarme a tener compañía… –El más bajo confesó.

–No pasa nada… No eres el primer hombre al que veo en ropa interior… Si te vas a sentir mejor, puedo quitarme yo la ropa. –Sam se quitó la camiseta antes de que el otro pudiera responder. Él era alguien que no tenía ningún tipo de reparo a la hora de enseñar su cuerpo. Trabajaba mucho para tenerlo así porque sabía que era una buena carta de presentación a la hora de ser actor.

–No será necesario… Voy a darme una ducha mientras se hace el café. Tienes varias cosas para que te prepares el desayuno. –Blaine comentó antes de salir corriendo de la cocina. Evans se puso la camiseta y sonrió. Había conseguido poner nervioso a su amigo, por lo que era un buen avance…

* * *

Sam no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, quería seducir a Blaine y mostrarle que estaba interesado en él para que decidiera si quería dejar a Kurt y empezar una relación con él. Por otra parte, no quería romper una relación y hacerle daño. En caso de que no sintiera nada por él, prefería mantenerlo como amigo.

Santana insistía que sólo debía hacerle ver que tenía otras opciones que estar con Kurt, que el tiempo acabaría mostrándole que esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso. Había visto como Hummel lo trataba y Lopez le había contado demasiado como para saber que no era una relación sana.

Sin embargo, temía acabar siendo un rebote o que el otro creyera sentir algo por él para luego darse cuenta de que sigue enamorado de su ex y acabe resentido hacia él.

Una noche, se suponía que Anderson había quedado con su pareja para salir a cenar. Por eso él estaba más relajado, solo en casa. Se duchó para relajarse un poco y se tumbó en su cama completamente desnudo. Habían conseguido redecorar la habitación y no parecía tan femenina como cuando Santana había vivido allí.

Dejó su mente pensar en cosas agradables, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, todos sus pensamientos tenían que ver con Blaine.

* * *

Blaine estaba enfadado, había vuelto a discutir con Kurt por otra tontería y cada vez su relación estaba peor. Empezaba a plantearse seriamente terminar esa relación porque no conseguía tener una semana tranquila con su pareja.

Él no tenía la culpa de que toda la prensa hubiera dado por supuesto que Sam y él eran pareja. El que el rubio hubiera dejado a Quinn y vivieran juntos había disparado la rumorología de que estaban juntos… O de que el único impedimento para que lo estuvieran fuera Hummel.

Entró en casa y cerró la puerta despacio. No sabía si Evans estaba dormido, por lo que no quería molestarlo. Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, vio la puerta de la habitación de su compañero abierta. Desde donde él estaba, podía apreciar el cuerpo desnudo del otro. Al principio pensaba que estaba dormido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba moviéndose.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, su mano derecha se encontraba sujetando su miembro y moviéndose rápidamente. Su mano izquierda acariciaba su pecho y su cuerpo se tensaba por el placer. Un gemido se escapó de esos labios y Blaine notó que empezaba a excitarse él mismo. Era una visión tan erótica y hermosa que no podía apartar la mirada.

* * *

Sam sentía que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Aceleró el ritmo de su mano mientras se imaginaba que era la boca de Blaine la que recorría su miembro. Gimió una vez más, pero más fuerte, mientras alcanzaba el máximo placer.

Al abrir los ojos, su corazón se detuvo durante un instante. Su compañero estaba en el pasillo, mirándolo. Le sorprendió verlo sonrojado, pero también excitado.

–¿Blaine? –El rubio apenas susurró, no sabía qué decir.

–Sam, lo siento.

El moreno corrió y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Tres días habían pasado desde que Blaine había descubierto a Sam masturbándose. Ellos no habían hablado de lo sucedido y tampoco les había afectado mucho, aunque sí que tenían cuidado de cerrar las puertas del baño y la habitación cuando iban a tener algún momento que preferían que fuera íntimo.

El moreno no se lo había contado a su novio, no creía que fuera bueno para su relación. Sin embargo, la imagen del otro llegando al orgasmo había provocado algún sueño erótico y la había utilizado para aliviar él su excitación.

Estaban viendo una película mientras comían palomitas, por lo que estaban sentados muy juntos para llegar al bol los dos. Se había vuelto una costumbre que cuando veían la televisión estuvieran así de cerca y que comentaran lo que estuvieran viendo, por lo que ese día no era una excepción.

En un momento un poco más aburrido de la película, los dos amigos fueron a coger palomitas a la vez del bol, por lo que sus manos se rozaron. Los dos miraron al otro sorprendidos y algo asustados, pero sonrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

Ver al otro tan relajado les hizo sentirse atraídos, por lo que pronto las risas se fueron apagando, aunque mantuvieron el contacto visual. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Poco a poco, fueron acercándose aún más. Sus miradas no se apartaban del otro mientras deseaban volver a probar los labios ajenos, en un contexto totalmente diferente al anterior. Ya no formaba parte de un guion o era fruto del alcohol. Era algo que ambos deseaban, aunque temían reconocerlo.

Apenas faltaban unos centímetros cuando el teléfono móvil de Blaine sonó, rompiendo la magia del momento y haciendo que recobraran la cordura y se separaran. El moreno suspiró frustrado al ver que era Kurt. No debería sentirse así, debería estar deseando hablar con su novio, no deberías estar deseando besar a su compañero de apartamento.

–Voy a responder. –Anderson informó, mirando al otro como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón. Sam se sintió un poco dolido, se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Hummel no hubiera interrumpido… Pero una cosa sí estaba clara, a Blaine no le resultaba indiferente.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: ABRIR LOS OJOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: ABRIR LOS OJOS**_

Blaine tenía que reunirse con Carl Patt para hablar de una posible aparición del moreno en una de las películas del productor. Había quedado con él en una hora, pero se encontraba cerca y no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que se decidió ir a su despacho antes para ver si podía atenderle y así no tener que esperar.

Pensaba que la secretaria estaría ahí y le diría si el productor podía atenderle, pero el mostrador estaba vacío. Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie que pudiera atenderle. Era extraño porque era hora de estar en la oficina y la puerta de acceso a esa parte del edificio estaba abierta, por lo que debían estar en horas de trabajo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería golpear la puerta del despacho y esperar a ver si alguien respondía. Se acercó aún más y apenas llamó, escuchó un ruido que no supo descifrar. Dudó un momento, pero acabó abriendo la puerta.

Cuando pudo ver lo que estaba pasando en ese despacho, supo que las cosas habían cambiado. Frente a él estaba Kurt, apoyado en la mesa con los pantalones y calzoncillos a la altura de sus tobillos mientras detrás de él había un hombre que él no conocía pero que supuso que sería Carl Patt. Las caderas del mayor se movían con fuerza y rapidez, penetrando al otro mientras los dos gemían.

Comprendió que el ruido que había escuchado era un gemido y que su prometido le estaba siendo infiel. Sin embargo, decidió que no era el momento de montar una escena por lo que aprovechó que no lo habían visto para cerrar la puerta y salir de allí.

Sabía que debería sentirse dolido, traicionado y humillado, pero lo único que lograba sentir era alivio. Por mucho que había intentado salvar su relación, no era el único que tenía que luchar. Si Kurt no valoraba lo que tenían y no estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para que su relación funcionara, él no tenía por qué seguir viviendo esa mentira.

Se dio cuenta de que había algo que siempre le había condicionado. Con 17 años le había sido infiel a Kurt y esa culpabilidad había conseguido que su relación no estuviera equilibrada. Hummel se había acostumbrado con asombrosa facilidad a tener el control y se había aprovechado de eso.

De camino a su casa, el actor decidió llamar a su agente para informarle de lo que había pasado. Sabía que podía parecer poco profesional, pero no iba a trabajar con el amante del que pronto se convertiría oficialmente en su ex. Por suerte, Dean no quería forzarlo a hacer nada que no quisiera. Además, no iba a afectar mucho a su carrera porque el papel que le habían ofrecido no era protagonista y estaba convencido de que encontraría otra cosa para él.

Cuando Blaine llegó a su apartamento, no se sorprendió al ver a Sam. Sin embargo, el rubio sí estaba extrañado porque sabía que le quedaba tan solo diez minutos para ir a una reunión en una zona bastante alejada de donde vivían.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Evans quiso saber.

–No voy a presentarme al casting… ¿Sabes si Santana ha acabado de rodar su parte? –Anderson preguntó.

–Creo que sí… ¿Por? –Los ojos verdes seguían mostrando duda.

–Tengo que empaquetar unas cosas, pero me gustaría que los tres vayamos a algún sitio de fiesta esta noche… ¿Te apetece? –Blaine propuso.

–Claro… ¿Algo que celebrar? –Sam quiso saber mientras seguía a su amigo a la habitación. Vio que sacaba una maleta y se quitaba el anillo que Kurt le había regalado para pedirle matrimonio.

–Que por fin soy libre. –El moreno tiró el anillo en el interior de la maleta y después siguió con las cosas que Hummel había dejado allí.

–¿Has roto con Kurt? ¿Qué ha pasado? –El rubio se sentó en la cama de su amigo y lo miró con preocupación. Sin embargo, esa preocupación se tornó en rabia cuando escuchó que le había sido infiel y en esperanza cuando descubrió que el otro no se sentía dolido.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Blaine terminaba de contarle a Santana lo que había pasado. Al principio parecía molesta pero poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, sobretodo porque su preocupación por su amigo había desaparecido.

–Esto hay que celebrarlo… ¡Camarero! Traiga una botella del champán más caro que tenga. –La latina pidió con una sonrisa.

–¿Celebrarlo? –Sam preguntó, todavía le costaba creer que fuera motivo de alegría.

–Blaine no era feliz con Porcelana, por lo que es mejor para él la ruptura… Además, él mismo ha confesado que se siente aliviado, por lo que, si no sufre, merece una fiesta de celebración… Y si estuviera dolido, le habría hecho una fiesta de consolación… ¿Os apetece que vayamos a un club de striptease? –Lopez propuso.

–Dudo mucho que tengamos los mismos gustos… –Anderson sonrió… ¿A qué club de striptease podían ir juntos una lesbiana y un gay?

–Pero es tu noche, por lo que tienes derecho a elegir… Buscaremos chicos, aunque sólo por hoy. No te malacostumbres a este lado amable, no durará mucho. –La joven dijo mientras el camarero les llevaba la botella y las copas. Cuando acabó de servir, se marchó para dejar a los amigos solos. Ella alzó la copa para brindar. –Por la libertad.

–Por la libertad. –Los dos chicos respondieron antes de beber.

–Otro brinis… Por poder decirle a Blaine "te lo dije". Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando… –Santana volvió a alzar su copa. Anderson bajó la mirada. Iba a ser una noche muy intensa.

* * *

Para Sam era un misterio cómo Santana había conseguido emborrachar de esa manera a Blaine. Tenían que arrastrarlo entre los dos porque no era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Por suerte, habían encontrado un taxi que los llevara hasta allí y no habían tenido que andar mucho con él en ese estado. A pesar de que era pequeño, era complicado moverlo sin que él colaborara.

Nada más llegar, se dirigieron a la habitación del moreno para ponerle algo más cómodo.

–No creo que deba dormir solo esta noche. –Ella sugirió cuando consiguieron tumbarlo en la cama.

–Puedes quedarte. Te puedo dejar una camiseta para que estés más cómoda. –El rubio propuso.

–No seas tonto, tú debes cuidarlo. –La latina se exasperó.

–No voy a aprovecharme de la situación. –Evans negó con la cabeza.

–Y eso te honra, pero no te estoy sugiriendo que tengas sexo con él. Sólo tienes que tumbarte a su lado y asegurarte de que está bien. –Ella explicó.

–¿Y qué creerá él cuando se despierte y me vea en su cama? –Sam quiso saber.

–Con la resaca que tendrá, no creo que piense nada… Incluso dudo que se despierte antes de que te levantes. Yo me voy a mi apartamento… Si le pasa algo, será tu responsabilidad… –Lopez comentó justo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al rubio sin saber qué hacer.

Al final, decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga y se fue a su habitación para ponerse unos pantalones para dormir junto al que esperaba que pronto fuera su novio.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: LA RUPTURA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: LA RUPTURA**_

–¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –Kurt gritó tan alto y tan agudo que sobresaltó a Sam y Blaine, que estaban dormidos en la cama del moreno.

–Relájate Kurt… –El rubio se frotó la cara y vio que su amigo estaba con una fuerte resaca, por lo que decidió echarle una mano. –Ayer bebimos mucho y no quería que Blaine durmiera solo porque no se encontraba muy bien cuando vinimos.

–Claro… –La voz del castaño sonaba enojada e incrédula.

–Estamos vestidos… –Evans bajó las sábanas para que lo comprobara. –Ayer no pasó nada… Santana me tuvo que ayudar para traer a Blaine a casa…

–Sammy… Deja de darle explicaciones… Lo que pasar o no pasara entre nosotros anoche no es de su incumbencia… –Anderson se incorporó y se levantó. Se movía muy espacio porque el dolor de cabeza que tenía era inmenso.

–¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia? Soy tu novio y si crees que voy a consentir que duermas con otros hombres como si nada…

–Ya no eres mi novio. –El moreno dijo en voz más alta de lo normal, aunque se arrepintió al segundo porque le dolía la cabeza. –Te vi con tu amante… O con uno de tus amantes, no me interesa saberlo. –Anderson le dio la caja con todas las pertenencias de Hummel. –No quiero volver a verte.

–¿Qué? –Kurt estaba más pálido de lo habitual.

–Iba a reunirme con Carl Patt ayer por la tarde para hablar de un posible papel para mí en una de sus películas. Su secretaria no estaba, por lo que fui a su despacho. Para mi sorpresa, no estaba solo allí. –Blaine se acercó a su ex.

–Yo…

–No quiero excusas. Como siempre, yo me esfuerzo para que esta relación dure y tú haces lo que quieres. Estoy cansado de luchar y que tú des por sentada nuestra relación… Y esto sólo ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso… Esta era nuestra última oportunidad y tú la has estropeado. No quiero volver a verte más. En la caja tienes todas tus cosas, incluido el anillo. No tienes motivos para volver aquí. Vuelve a Nueva York y haz lo que quieras con tu vida. Ya nada te retiene aquí. –El moreno se mostró firme.

–Yo te amo… Si piensas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente… –El castaño intentó cambiar la situación, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

–No puedes decir que me amas y acostarte con otros. No tienes nada por lo que luchar. Devuélveme la llave, márchate y no vuelvas. –Anderson no cedió, por lo que el otro hizo exactamente lo que le había pedido.

En cuanto Kurt se fue, Blaine se tumbó en la cama.

–¿Estás bien? –Sam preguntó.

–La cabeza me está matando… ¿Qué pasó ayer? –El moreno quiso saber.

–¿No recuerdas nada? –El rubio se sentó al lado de su amigo y lo miró.

–Sé que fuimos a un club de striptease y que pagasteis para que un chico hiciera un baile privado para mí… Pero nada más. –El más bajo explicó.

–Seguimos bebiendo durante un rato y luego te trajimos a casa. Ibas muy mal, por lo que no quisimos dejarte solo. Por eso estaba contigo.

–¿No nos acostamos? –Anderson quiso saber.

–No... ¿Vamos a desayunar? –Evans quiso cambiar de tema, no le resultaba muy cómodo.

–No tengo mucha hambre… Creo que intentaré dormir algo más.

–Te duele la cabeza, ¿verdad? –Sam lo miró con compasión.

–Un poco.

–Túmbate, pero no te duermas. Voy a traerte una pastilla para el dolor y agua. Te lo tomarás ahora y con suerte cuando te despiertes no tendrás mucha resaca. Ya comerás algo más tarde.

* * *

Tres días después de su ruptura con Kurt, todo el mundo sabía que ya no estaban juntos. A nadie le sorprendió que el castaño le contara a todo el que le quisiera escuchar que Blaine le había sido infiel con Sam, pero pronto se descubrió el verdadero motivo.

A pesar de todo, los rumores de relación entre los dos protagonistas de Teenage Dream seguían aumentando y cada vez que salían eran fotografiados. Se sentían algo agobiados, pero no sabían qué podían hacer para parar todo.

Por eso Blaine estaba muy nervioso una mañana. Se iba a producir el parón invernal de la serie y esa semana se emitía el último capítulo hasta dos meses después. El problema no era ese, el problema era que una revista le quería hacer una entrevista.

Si estaba nervioso mientras esperaba al entrevistador, aun lo estaba más cuando vio a Jacob Ben Israel entrar en la sala. No sabía qué podía esperar en ese momento.

–Hola. –El actor saludó algo tímido.

–Hola… ¿Cómo estás? –El periodista sonrió, le gustaba comprobar que ese chico no había cambiado por la fama.

–Un poco agobiado. –Anderson reconoció.

–Y yo que pensaba que estarías liberado ahora que te has quitado a Hummel de encima. –Jacob le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Qué? –Blaine no sabía cómo responder.

–¿Te olvidas que sé cómo es Kurt? Siempre creyéndose el centro de atención y pensando que todos deberían adorarlo… Sé que no tenía que ser fácil ser su novio.

–La verdad es que ha sido complicado…

–Lo sé. –El periodista no le dejó hablar. –Yo sé que estaba pasando información para perjudicarte a un periodista… Le sentaba mal que yo publicara verdades sobre él…

–¿Él estaba tras las informaciones que dañaban mi imagen? –El actor estaba sorprendido. No podía creerse que la persona que supuestamente lo amaba le había hecho eso.

–Sí, él era el que se inventó todas esas cosas. Yo era el que trabajaba en limpiar tu imagen.

–¿Por qué?

–McKinley era un instituto difícil, pero había algo peor que los jugadores de fútbol o las animadoras que se creían los reyes del instituto… Los Losers que se creían los reyes del instituto. Mercedes, Tina, Rachel y Kurt pensaban que todos teníamos que besar el suelo por donde pisaban cuando estaban en la misma situación que yo. Y lo peor es que siguen siendo así. Alguien tenía que ponerlo en su sitio. –Jacob explicó.

–Gracias… Sé que no debería alegrarme de que dañes la imagen de Kurt pero después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no me importa si no puede dedicarse a la actuación por eso. –Blaine estaba convencido de sus palabras

–Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para consultarte… ¿Te importaría que lo publique? Quiero terminar de limpiar tu nombre y que todos sepan cómo es Hummel. –El periodista quiso saber.

–¿Cambiaría algo si te dijera que no? –El actor preguntó.

–La verdad es que iba a publicarlo de todas las maneras, pero me sentiría mejor si supiera que no te importa. –El entrevistador sonrió.

–Si no queda más remedio, espero que no complique más las cosas…


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: ENCONTRAR EL CAMINO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo, ya sólo queda el epílogo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: ENCONTRAR EL CAMINO**_

Blaine no tuvo problemas después de la ruptura con Kurt. Jacob publicó la información que había conseguido y Hummel tuvo que ser trasladado a la delegación de Vogue en Japón porque no era buena imagen para la empresa si se quedaba en USA. No fue algo que le gustara, pero era eso o ser despedido. Así que después de sus vacaciones de Navidad, se mudó a su pequeño apartamento de Tokio.

El parón en el rodaje facilitó que los actores visitaran a sus familias. Durante las tres semanas estuvieron alejados, Blaine y Sam se llamaban a menudo, se mandaban mensajes y reaccionaban a todas las cosas que el otro subía a las redes sociales.

Los fans estaban encantados, porque sabían que ya nada podía impedir que Blam fuera una realidad. Ya habían tenido un beso en pantalla, pero la relación de sus personajes no había acabado bien antes del parón por lo que se aferraban a recibir la confirmación de la relación de los actores antes de la vuelta de la serie.

Por eso, cuando Evans entró en su apartamento tras varias semanas sin ver a su amigo y lo encontró en el sofá, corrió a abrazarlo. Era algo que necesitaba… Después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba comprobar que su amigo estaba bien.

El moreno sonrió feliz entre los brazos del otro. Había soñado con ese momento muchas veces, alimentado por Santana, que intentaba convencerlo de que no tenía sentido esperar si tenía claros sus sentimientos. Nadie se opondría a esa relación, salvo tal vez Kurt, pero su opinión no importaba.

Hasta Quinn estaba a favor de que estuvieran juntos y así se lo había hecho saber a su ex cuando lo había llamado para desearle feliz navidad. Habían estado hablando y estaban dispuestos a trabajar para volver a esa amistad que habían tenido antes de que comenzaran su relación sentimental. Además, la rubia había conocido a un limpiador de piscinas, Noah Puckerman, y era innegable que entre ellos había más que atracción.

–Te he echado de menos. –Sam confesó cuando se separó de su amigo.

–Yo también… He estado bien con mi familia, pero deseaba que todo acabara para poder volver aquí contigo… Además, mis padres nos dieron una gran noticia. –El brillo en los ojos color avellana hicieron sonreír al otro.

–¿Cuál? –El rubio preguntó, deseando saber qué había llevado esa sonrisa a los labios de su amado.

–Mi padre se va a jubilar ya y han decidido vender la casa y mudarse al sur, en busca de mejor clima y mar… ¿A qué no adivinas dónde van a vivir? –La emoción que sentía era notable hasta en su voz.

–¿En Los Angeles? –A Evans le extrañó porque normalmente se eligen sitios más tranquilos.

–No… Palm Spring*… Quieren estar más cerca de nosotros… Sobre todo, porque dicen que quieren disfrutar de sus nietos cuando Coop o yo seamos padres… Como si eso fuera a pasar a corto plazo. –Anderson explicó.

–Nunca se sabe. –Sam lo miró con cariño.

–No es como si fuera a dejar a alguien embarazada, ¿no crees? –Blaine bromeó.

–Pero sí puedes empezar una relación y adoptar o buscar un vientre de alquiler… –El rubio comentó.

–¿Y crees que hay alguien que quiere empezar una relación conmigo y formar una familia en un futuro? –Esa pregunta cambió el ambiente del salón, habían llegado a un momento en el que no había vuelta atrás.

–Yo. –Evans se acercó y lo besó con dulzura. Esa era su oportunidad, tenía que arriesgarse o jamás conseguiría estar junto al otro.

Sam se sintió aliviado al notar que el otro también lo besaba y se permitió intensificar ese beso. Su lengua acarició los labios ajenos y pronto se introdujo en la boca para explorarla completamente.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo. A cada beso le seguía otro, más apasionado que el anterior. Sin embargo, tuvieron mucho cuidado de no ir más allá porque era muy pronto. Todavía había muchas cosas que definir y mucho de lo que hablar… Aunque había tiempo para eso, en ese momento lo importante era lo que estaban haciendo.

Pasaron tres horas besándose hasta que sintieron que podían hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Sabían que no podían evitar esa conversación por siempre. Sin embargo, no estaban preparados para separarse todavía, por lo que mantuvieron sus frentes unidas.

–Tú fuiste el verdadero motivo por el que dejé a Quinn. Empecé a sentir algo por ti y Santana me hizo ver que tenía que ser sincero y dejarla. –Sam explicó.

–Yo fui un cobarde. No dejé a Kurt a pesar de que sentía algo por ti. Pensaba que no me correspondías y temía dejar a Kurt y quedarme solo. Él fue mi primer amor y he luchado tanto por esa relación que sentía que era como si hubiera sido en vano si rompía con él. –Blaine confesó.

–En ese caso… ¿Sientes algo por mí? –El rubio necesitaba la aclaración.

–Sí, me estoy enamorando de ti.

–Yo también me estoy enamorando de ti.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esa vez de manera más dulce y breve.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que pensar si queremos hacer pública nuestra relación o llevarla discretamente. –El moreno dudó.

–Creo que lo mejor será que, de momento, seamos discretos. Quiero disfrutar de nuestra relación sin paparazzi siguiéndonos a todas horas ni quiero que los fans se vuelvan locos hasta que nuestra relación esté más afianzada. –Evans comentó.

–Eso implica que en un futuro sí lo diremos, ¿no? Quiero decir… –Las mejillas de Anderson se pusieron sonrojadas, arrancando una sonrisa del otro.

–Lo diremos en un futuro más o menos cercano. Sólo quiero disfrutar de un poco de intimidad antes de que todo se complique. Se lo diremos a las personas más cercanas… Nuestros padres y hermanos, Britt y Santana… Pero que quede ahí de momento. –Sam le dio un rápido beso.

–También quiero disfrutar de nuestra intimidad.

–¿Eso significa que vamos a ser novios? –El rubio preguntó.

–Somos novios a partir de ahora, aunque sólo se lo contemos a las personas más cercanas. –Blaine guiñó su ojo antes de volver a besarlo. Parecía que nunca se cansaría de esos deliciosos labios, de estar tan cerca de ese chico que lo había conquistado. El tiempo haría que pudieran vivir su amor de manera pública, pero, mientras tanto, iban a disfrutar de la intimidad de su hogar.

Las cosas no serían fáciles, aunque compartir apartamento ayudara bastante, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar. Su relación merecía la pena el esfuerzo y ellos sabían que conseguirían encontrar el camino.

* * *

*Por lo que he leído, es un buen lugar para retirarse y no está muy lejos de Los Angeles, pero, como siempre, recuerdo que no he estado nunca en USA y mi información proviene de Internet.


	20. EPÍLOGO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Aquí traigo el epílogo...

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo... La próxima historia Blam será un poco más loca... Ya leeréis sobre ella...

* * *

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

–Blaine, ¿te falta mucho? –Sam preguntó mientras entraba en el vestidor de su pareja. A pesar de que desde hacía más de seis meses que compartían cama, habían preferido mantener sus vestidores como antes porque entre los dos acumulaban mucha ropa y complementos y no cabía todo en uno.

–Ya casi estoy. –El moreno sonrió a su pareja mientras ajustaba el reloj en su muñeca. Por suerte sus asesores de imagen, estilistas, peluqueros y maquilladores ya se habían marchado para darles unos minutos para relajarse antes de que fueran a buscarlos.

–Estás súper atractivo… Tus fans van a enloquecer. –El rubio lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó.

–Lo dice el nominado a chico más sexy. –El joven de ojos color avellana mencionó mientras dejaba que los protectores brazos de su amado le hicieran sentirse en el mismo cielo.

–Sabes que sólo me importa lo que tú opines. –Evans sonrió mientras se separaba un poco.

–Para mí, no tienes ninguna competencia. Eres el más sexy. –Anderson fue el que lo besó esa vez.

–Será mejor que paremos antes de que se compliquen las cosas y lleguemos tarde. –Sam susurró, no quería hacer nada que no fuera desnudar a su pareja, tumbarlo en la cama y hacerlo llegar al máximo placer.

–Tienes razón… ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? –Blaine preguntó.

–Yo sí… ¿Tú?

–Yo también…

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaban al lugar donde se iba a celebrar la entrega de los Teen Choice Awards. Habían decidido que ese día iban a mostrar su relación de manera pública por primera vez. Durante los ocho meses que llevaban juntos habían sido muy discretos. Dos meses después de su cominenzo, cuando el rubio se cambió de habitación para compartir cama todas las noches con su amado de manera más "oficial", tuvieron su primera tentativa de confesar que estaban juntos, pero habían decidido que no harían ninguna declaración pública porque siempre habían intentado mantener sus vidas privadas para ellos y no querían cambiar eso.

Desde entonces habían esperado a un momento propicio para ser "descubiertos" y no negar que estaban juntos, pero esa situación no se había dado. Ni siquiera habían sido fotografiados cuando se fueron de vacaciones a las Islas Maldivas, y eso que se dejaron llevar por su amor en la playa.

Por eso iban a "confesarlo" esa noche. Era la entrega de los Teen Choice Awardas, en la que Sam estaba nominado a personaje más sexy y Blaine a mejor actor revelación. Habían convencido a los organizadores de que los sentaran juntos (no habían necesitado mucho para convencerlos) y ellos se comportarían con total normalidad durante la ceremonia.

Recorrieron la alfombra roja juntos, pero no de la mano. Los rumores ya eran muy intensos desde la ruptura de Blaine y Kurt como para alimentar más los cotilleos en vez de confirmar las sospechas que todos tenían. Habían planeado algo especial para hacer pública su relación.

Una vez todos los invitados estuvieron sentados, la gala comenzó. Poco a poco iban anunciando las categorías y los premiados. Celebraron juntos que Teenage Dream fue la ganadora de mejor serie de comedia. Sin embargo, tardó en llegar una de las dos categorías a las que los chicos estaban nominados.

–Y ahora… Llega el momento de declarar al chico más sexy. Los nominados son…

Mientras se mostraba el vídeo de presentación, Blaine agarró con fuerza la mano de su novio. Sam lo miró y, como siempre, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba a su lado. Simplemente su presencia le hacía feliz y su apoyo ayudaba a clamar esos nervios que sentía.

–Y el ganador es… Sam Evans.

Antes de que el ganador pudiera asimilar lo que había pasado, sintió las manos de Anderson en su cara, obligándolo a volverse para besarlo en los labios. Esa era la manera en que habían planeado hacer pública su relación y no querían echarse atrás.

El rubio subió a recibir su premio y miró a su pareja, dispuesto a hablarle directamente a él.

–B… Te amo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y amor.

El actor decidió acabar ahí su discurso. Sus padres y sus hermanos lo habían apoyado y ayudado mucho, pero no tenía palabras para agradecérselo. Además, esa noche era para ellos.

Poco después, el que recibía el premio era Blaine y todos vieron como esa vez era el rubio el que lo besaba.

–Sammy… Yo también te amo.

Decidieron ser escuetos porque sabían que, aunque intentaran nombrar a otras personas, todo quedaría eclipsado por lo que acababan de hacer y decir.

Cuando Anderson volvió a su asiento, aunque la gala continuó, ellos estuvieron más pendientes de las reacciones en las redes sociales. Las fans estaban emocionadas y se rieron mucho con sus mensajes… Tuvieron que ignorar alguno, como el de Kurt o el de algunos homófobos, pero nada amargaría una noche perfecta para ellos.


End file.
